Fate and Desire never go well together
by Happ182
Summary: Tragedy strikes at the guild causing Lucy and Wendy to leave for good. How could a new enemy be connected to the interesting new guild member? Will love blossom or will fate get in the way of a new desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I kinda refined this paragraph because of some mistakes I made on it. So here is chapter 1…again…**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, only my OC's**

"Aww, I wish I could fly, all this walking is killing me." I had just finished a job about a week ago and was on the way back to Fairy Tail. I knew that it was a long walk but I didn't want to spend money on a train since my rent was due and I needed the money the next day to pay it. What I didn't count on was efficiently spraining my ankle at the job. I didn't think anything of it; I mean it was a painting job for goodness sakes!

Apparently wearing high heals and climbing up and down a ladder don't go together well, so I bought my some cargo boots for the road, which by the way feel awesome. I look down at my brand new cargo boots and smile to myself. 'Maybe I should change my style some? I mean, everyone is always telling me how I dress is kinda showy.' I shrug, dismissing the thoughts in my head and look up at the road in front of me. 'Fairy Tail! Finally!'

I sprint to the building before falling on my face like a freakin moron. How could I forget about my sprained ankle? I was just telling you about it! Wait…who was I telling exactly? I push myself up looking back at my boots. How could I let all of these organic seeds called gravel taint my new shoes? I groan and continue to trudge my way to the guild. I open the doors to an extremely loud scream invading my poor ears. I instantly try to pinpoint the location of the scream and find most of the guild, pick a few, all huddled together. 'Is it cold in here?' Going towards the huddle of human bodies I see something most shocking.

Wendy, poor Wendy, being beaten into the floor…. And not a soul is trying to help her! 'I have to stop this.' I push myself through the circle of people and throw my body over Wendy's, making sure if someone were in the middle of hitting her, they would hit me instead. My back instantly feels like it's on fire from the punch. 'Wait? Fire? T-There's no way.'

I grit my teeth, fighting back the small scream of pain bubbling up in my throat and exhale slowly. When the pain diminishes, all goes quiet. I could here a pencil drop behind the counter actually. I push myself off of Wendy gently, not wanting to hurt her already bruised and beaten body anymore and look up at my attacker. My eyes lock onto charcoal black eyes and they widen. I gasp in shock at who hit Wendy and me.

"N-Natsu? W-Why would you hurt Wendy like this? I…I don't understand what's happening?" I look around the circle, seeing familiar faces. Erza, Gray, Natsu? I laugh nervously and try to hold back the small tears wanting to fall out back. "W-What are you guys doing?" Erza steps forward with hate and anger in her eyes, she glances down to the beaten form of Wendy. "She has done something unspeakable. She has killed one of our own nakama in cold blood. She must pay for her actions!" Erza steps forward and draws back her fist to punch Wendy once again.

I move my body in front of the hit and grunt in pain as it collides with my cheek. Erza's eyes widen for a second before narrowing again. "Lucy, step away from her." I shake my head with tears starting to leak from my eyes. "No! I will not allow you do this to poor Wendy. I don't care if she murdered someone or not, no one deserves this type of punishment! Where is master, he couldn't have possibly allowed this too happen!?"

Erza faltered a bit but still stood her ground in front of me. "Master is not here at the moment, he is currently at a meeting with the guild masters." "So, he has no idea that you are crippling your own nakama like this?" My ears are met silence until Wendy speaks up. "O-Onee-chan?" I turn quickly to the prone form of Wendy and place her head on my lap.

"It's okay Wendy, I'm here. They wont hurt you anymore." "Onee-chan, I-I didn't kill anyone." I run my fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her the best way I can at this moment. "I know Wendy, I believe you." I smile down at Wendy and look back up at the group around me. My eyes land on the dark black eyes of Natsu. "Natsu, h-how could you do something like this? I thought nakama was everything to you!" Natsu takes a small step back in shock and looks down to the wooden floor like it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen. "S-she killed one of my nakama Luce, she just killed him." "Who did she kill Natsu?" Natsu looks around the circle and his eyes land back on mine. "I…I don't know."

I lower my head to where my bangs are covering my eyes. A type of pressure builds in my stomach, waiting to burst through. The wooden floorboards and posts creak and stretch. "You mean…you don't even know if or who she killed?!" Natsu scratches his head nervously. "W-well, no not really. Lisanna told us that she saw Wendy kill a fairy Tail member. We didn't think twice."

"And you just went with it?"

"Yea kin-"

Natsu is cut off by the doors bursting open and Master rushing through the guild doors with a look of worry and anger on his face. "My children! That is not Lisanna, get away from her!" Gasps go through the hall and everyone immediately backs away from Lisanna.

'Lisanna' smiles an evil smile and burst into shadows, only to disappear from sight. Still feeling anger in my heart I carefully pick up the unmoving form of Wendy and slowly move towards master while everyone else is busy with the shock about the fake Lisanna. I didn't care right now if she was dead or alive, if she was even here or not. My first priority right now was Wendy-chan.

I move in front of master and sniffle. Master stares in shock at Wendy's body and immediately becomes infuriated. Before he yells out curses I manage to push out a 'shoosh'. He looks at me with angry eyes, though not directed towards me, and tilts his head to side some. I maneuver Wendys body and hold out my hand, hoping he understands what I'm saying.

He looks at me with sad eyes and smiles kindly at me. He takes his hands and sandwiches my one hand between his. I feel a ticking sensation on the top of my right hand. When he takes his hands away, my beloved guild mark is gone. Then he moves to Wendy and removes hers as well. He takes my hand once more and gives it a small kiss with a single tear that glided down his face and fell. He moves sideways to let me walk out.

He doesn't complain, he doesn't question. I sigh and trudge out of the guild to my apartment. No one notices I leave, or from what I can tell, no one has bursted through the guild doors looking for me and saying 'Come back Lucy!'. I can only imagine the hell master is putting Fairy Tail through. Making it to my apartment I open my door and go straight to my bed, setting Wendy down on it.

"What am I going to do?" I sigh and then get an idea. "Gate of the Maiden Key, Virgo!" I put my key back on the ring and see Virgo in front of me. "Is it punishment time princess?" Mentally face palming I shake my hands wildly in front of me. "N-No Virgo. I was wondering if you could pack my stuff and store it in the celestial world for a while? Oh and if there is any healing cream there could you bring me some please?" Virgo bows and says, "Yes princess, I will be back shortly." She pops out of existence, leaving a small white cloud behind.

I turn to Wendy and smile sadly. I had no idea what we were going to do or where we were going to go, all I knew was that we had to get out of here, no matter what. Standing I wet a washcloth from my bathroom and begin to dap and clean her face. "Oh Wendy, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you really needed me." She kinda shocked me some when she touched my hand; I had originally thought she had passed out on the way here from the lack of movement.

And there she was, m little trooper. She was smiling back at me through all the pain she has been through and hurt from the people she calls family. I knew I probably wouldn't have been able to smile after that. "It's ok Onee-chan, I forgive you. Just don't take me back there ok?"

I nod my head and continue to clean her face when Virgo pops back and hands me some healing cream. "Thank you Virgo, I owe you one." "Punishment?" I sigh and laugh. "No Virgo, no punishment. But if you want you can call moving my stuff into the spirit world punishment if it makes you happy." "Yes Princess."

I hear Virgo shuffling through my stuff, trying to decide which she should take or shouldn't. I turn back to Wendy and open the can, spreading the cream over her bruises and cuts. "Wendy, is it ok if I take your clothes off for a moment? I need to put the cream on your cuts and some are under your clothes. But just your clothes, not your undergarments."

I laugh some and look away, patiently waiting for her to finish. "I'm ready onee-chan." I turn to see Wendy sporting a blush that would put Ezra's hair to shame. I smile softly at Wendy and spread the rest of the cream on her wounds. I give her a small nightgown for her to go to sleep in and put her to bed. I finish helping Virgo pack and change into my own pajamas. I get into bed on the other side, near the window and try to go to sleep.

I hear a tap on my window at 2 a.m. and sigh, already knowing and dreading whom it is. I sit up, careful not to wake Wendy and open my window to see Natsu and Happy sitting behind it. "H-hey Luce. Can we…can we come in?" I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly shake my head no. "I'm sorry Natsu, I can't let you in. I'm sure you understand."

Natsu frowns and Happy's ears droop. "Yea, I'll just come over tomorrow and speak to you. Oh and uh….I'm sorry about hitting you on your back. I didn't mean to. But we can go over all of this when we talk tomorrow." He dropped of my window seal, Happy still flying beside it with small tears in his eyes. He looks at me sometime before he hears Natsu call for him to hurry up. He gives me a small nod before disappearing. I close the window. 'No, you wont.' I thought. 'I'll be gone by then, both Wendy and me.' I snuggle back into bed and let sleep capture me for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Heyo! Its me again. Here is chapter 2. Now Shinigami Ou, I have already wrote some of the story ahead of time and already have a plot but I will try to put some of that in the story, I will try. Thanks for the review by the way I appreciate it! Now again, fist time doing this type of thing so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters or Fairy Tail, Mashima does, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I do own my OC's though.**

Wendy's P.O.V

I wake up to a small shake on my shoulder and groan. Not yet wanting to get up and face the world. I feel another, more forceful, shake and I open my eyes to a tired smiling Lucy. "Come on Wendy-chan. We need to leave, do you have everything you need here?" I nod and look around Onee-chan's room. It's completely bare. I then think of Carla, she was visiting her parents for the week. 'I hope she can find me soon.' I sit up and was about to put on my old clothes but remembered they were tattered and bloody. 'I can't wear those.' I see Onee-chan come around the corner with a stack of new clothes and set's them down beside me.

"Here you go Wendy-chan. These are from Virgo. You need to hurry up and get dressed. We have a very tight schedule ahead of us. We have to catch the train at 7:00, and then we arrive a Canan town at 12:00. From there on we will get some new clothes and just start over. What do you think?" I smile and nod, hugging Onee-chan and quickly changing into my new clothes. We got to the train station on time and sat at the back of the train. I look out the window for a while before focusing on Onee-chan. She looked tired, depressed, angry, and happy all at the same time. I feel a yawn work it's way up and I lean my head on onee-chan's shoulder.

I feel her reach around me and hug me closer to her. I slip into another deep sleep almost instantly.

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Ma'am, I think this is your stop. Canan Town correct?" I open my eyes groggily and look out the window. 'Wow, this place is beautiful.' I smile at the sight and bump Wendy to wake her up. I gather my things and thank the woman. I grab Wendy's hand and make my way off the train. I look around the town and smile down at Wendy. "So, Wendy-chan? What do you want to do first?" Wendy looks around until she spots a clothing store across the small river in the town. "Can I have some new clothes onee-chan?"

I nod and make my way to the clothing store with Wendy in tow. We searched for a good two hours and found some clothes that suited us. I decided to change my wardrobe and bought some baggy shirts, shorts, skirts, cargo boots, and some other things. Wendy bought a couple pretty dresses and some casual clothes. We eventually ran into a real estate office and bought a small apartment looking over the small canal, like my old one, but this one was much bigger and surprisingly cheaper. Now all that we needed was a new guild and we would be nice and cozy in our new home.

Thoughts:

Our search for a guild was uneventful for a couple weeks until we heard of a new guild called Sparrows path that was in the process of being built. We headed over and helped with the building over the months and were one of the first members along with a couple others. I got my guild mark on my right thigh in golden while Wendy got hers on her left hand in blue. The master kinda reminded me of Markov except taller. He is basically like my grand father now. We have been with the guild since it was built, which was a good year and a half, and haven't had any problems. Wendy made a new friend, her name is Mika, and she joined the guild a few weeks after it was complete.

I made some new friends but my best one is Alayla Karui. She is something called a blood bender. She controls people's blood; make them do things against their own will. She likes reading and writing and has a habit of sleeping frequently. Her and me got a long just fine. I told her my entire past, along with fairy tail, and she told me hers. We became even closer after that. Wendy hangs out with Mika a lot now, I think it's because Carla has yet to find her and she needs someone to fill the gap. We're still like sisters, her and I, she just needs a friend to fill the gap, not a sister. I get my own gap for that one.

And after all of this has happened Fairy tail has yet to come and find us. I would have thought they would send a search party or at least something. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore; I have a new and more loving family now.

Lucy P.O.V

"Ughhhh. Are we there yet?" Alayla chuckles and shakes her head no. I sigh and trip over another rock on the path and groan in frustration. 'These infernal pieces of gravel have something against me, I swear!' A click behind me takes me out of my ranting and makes me freeze. I turn and see a barrel pointed at Alayla. "G-Give me your money or something, just anything!" I gulp down my shock and put my hands up slowly. I eye Alayla to make sure she is doing the same. "Sir, we don't have anything to give. Just put the gun down." The man shakes his head stubbornly and forces the gun to touch Alayla's shoulder. 'Why would he point it at her shoulder?' I take a deep breath and speak. "I can see this isn't your every day thing is it?" The man turns to me with wide eyes. "H-how did you know?" I pointed one of my fingers to his shaking hand slowly. "You're shaking, you're nervous. Now, how about you put the gun down before you do something you will regret later."

The man shakes his head and moves his finger to the trigger. "I'm already going to the council for this." I don't breath as he slowly pulls the trigger. My entire world seems to go blank for some time before red flashes in my eyes and a scream erupts. My eyes open and I slam my hand onto the ground on what feels like instinct. Wood erupts from the ground and snares the man before constricting and killing him almost instantly. I breathe heavily for a couple seconds while my mind tries to process what just occurred. I just killed a man and my best friend just got in the shoulder, what a day. 'Shot…Alayla!'

I come back into reality and race to the shot down form of Alayla and check for vitals. 'Oh good, she's still in the land of the living.' I rip off my right sleeve and put pressure on the wound. Alayla's eyes widen in pain. "Ho-ly fucker that hurts." I eye Alayla about her cussing and continue on with my work. "What was the shi-…I mean, crap you just pulled there?" I narrow my eyes in confusion while tying my sleeve tight. "I don't know yet." Alayla, seeing I didn't want to discuss the topic any further doesn't push any more questions. I grab her arm and help her up. Looking back at the dead man, or what was left, and sigh.

I've never actually killed before, it wasn't really on my to do list. I shake my head and head on for the next town, where thankfully, our client was. We got there nearing dark and go to the hospital. We check in and get Alayla looked over. Thankfully the bullet missed all of the important stuff and went straight through. They said she would be in the hospital for near a week to be monitored so I went ahead and did the job by myself. It was fairly easy; take out a couple bandits stealing from shops and people, although they were a member short, I took care of them. I visited Alayla everyday with some ramen or sushi, knowing she would hate the hospital food and the hospital period.

While I wasn't there I tried to focus on my new ability. Found out I could manipulate wood and the forest around me. Although it still needs work, I pretty much got the hang of the basics over the time of Alayla being in the hospital. When we finally made it home we were two days behind schedule and tired, very tired. Although I don't know why Alayla was, she got to sleep the entire way home on my back. We neared the guild doors and I sighed in relief. 'Yes, finally.' I opened the guild doors and immediately stretched my poor back, resulting in Alayla tumbling to the ground.

"Shit! That was my shoulder you…" I zoned Alayla's voice out and made my way to the kitchen. "Misa-chan, I'm hungry!" A black haired woman popped her head out from behind the cabinet. She smiled and waved at me closing the cabinet doors and moved to the small table I was sitting at. "Lucy-chan, I expected you two days ago, what happened?" "Alayla got shot in the shoulder on the way there so we had to stay an extra week." Misa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Is she ok?" I nodded and looked around for her. "Yea she's fine." Misa smiled at the news and brought out her notepad. "So Lucy-chan, what would like?" "One strawberry milk shake and a burger please Misa-chan." Misa nodded and copied down my order with a smile.

"Ne, Misa-chan, I'm gonna be over there with Wendy ok?" Misa nodded and went deeper into the kitchen to fix my food and drink. I got up and walked out of the kitchen to find Alayla still laying on the ground crying anime tears with guild members cooing at her. I laugh and look, spotting Wendy sitting at the bar with Mika-can beside her. I sit beside Wendy and rest my head on her shoulder, muttering a small hello and wave to Mika. Wendy turns her head to look at me and hugs me. "Onee-chan, you were supposed to be home two days ago." I patted Wendy on the head. "We got into some small trouble, I'll tell you about it later?" Wendy nods and lets go of me, smiling up at me.

"Ne Wendy? What did you do while I was out saving the world?" Wendy smiles up at me and tells me about her week without me there. "And then, we got stuck in the bathroom with this…thing. Onee-chan it was like a roach or something but bigger! Not to mention it could fly. Onee-chan!...It winked at me." I nod my head, trying to hide the obvious laughter bubbling up in my throat at such a serious face she was making. "It seems you uh, had quite the adventure while I was gone huh Wendy-chan?" "You bet, but don't feel left out Onee-chan. I have a special job that we will be taking. We will be investigating a strange creature that has been heard but never seen in the Alisk woods not far from here." " I look forward to it Wendy-chan."

My food and milk shake arrives a couple minuets later and I get into a conversation with Misa-chan about my new ability I found and my fist kill, which soon turns into half of the guild. While soaked up into my tale with Alayla throwing in stuff here and there, none of us noticed the new figure walk into the guild. "Umm excuse me?" "And I was like 'How's that feel!' And then-" "Children! How could you be so rude to our guest!" The entire guild falls silent as we look over to master. "Now, Lucy, we are all extremely glad that you came home safely and would love to hear the rest of your story," "But Jiji." "But, we have a guest in our guild."

I quirk an eyebrow and turn to the new figure behind us. He is about 18 years old, spiky black hair, about 6'4 in height, black under shirt, brown coat, black pants, and some boots. 'My god, he's gorgeous.' He smiles, tilting his head to the side and gives us a small wave. "Now my boy, what is the reason for your visit?" He turns up to look at Jiji and bows in respect. "Actually I would like to join your guild if it wouldn't be a problem." Jiji jumps down from the third floor and walks up to the guest. He circles the man looking him up and down, I guess looking for any potential danger, and stops in front of him. "Lets us welcome our new member to Sparrow's path! If you would please, visit Misa-san over at the bar to get your official guild stamp and meet me in my office afterward." Cheers erupted from the guild, giving a warm welcome to our new member until a small party erupts.

I turned back around and continued eating my fill, slurping down my delicious strawberry milk shake. I looked over to Misa-chan who was cleaning some glasses waiting for our new member to make his way over. She reminded me a lot of Mira-san. They both worked at the bar, extremely cute and nice, she reminded me just of Mira-san. I stopped chewing slightly, remembering the old memories at Fairy tail when I felt a presence behind me. I peeked over my shoulder, food still in my mouth mid chew, and saw the gorgeous man staring at me and my food dripping mouth. 'Oh, I'm sure this looks attractive.' "Oh Croy-san! I was wondering when you would pay me a visit. Master informed me while you were being hounded over there to give you the guild stamp. So, what color and where?" I sigh in relief for Misa-chan directing his attention away from me and continue to chew and swallow. "Ahh Misa-chan correct? Master did say to come by to get the stamp. I would like it in silver on my neck please." Misa-chan nodded and motioned him to follow her to the back kitchen.

He gave me one last look before disappearing into the back. I groaned and rested my head on my hand. "Yo Lucy! Why the hell did you decide to drop me on the ground with a wounded shoulder! I could have died!" I turned in my seat sipping my milkshake. "Listen, I was tired, my back was aching, I was hungry, and it just seemed like the right moment to drop you." Alayla smirked and ruffled my hair. "So Lucy, who's the new kid eyeing you? I may have to ruff him up a bit, keep him away from my girl." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were a couple? Too bad, I was really looking forward to taking you out to dinner some time." I almost spit out my strawberry shake and turned my attention to Croy sitting at the bar beside me. "Oh, us? Haha, no we aren't a couple. She is more of an over protective…best friend." I laughed nervously and found that the ends of my hair were extremely interesting.

"So, Croy huh? Why do you think taking my little Lucy here to dinner is a good idea?"  
"Well, for one, she is extremely beautiful, she seems nice and sweet, and I would like to get to know her better." I blush from his comment and push my two index fingers together mumbling something incoherent. "Hn, you can have her for the rest of the day but she better be home by 10 got it! And If you hurt her I swear to Kami I will tear you limb from limb….with salt!" I look up at Alayla with a quirked eyebrow and frown. 'Man, she's going to ruin my chances with this guy.' "Haha, ok Alayla I think the poor guy gets it. Could you take Wendy home while I'm gone too? But if she is staying with Mika tonight then don't worry about it." Alayla hn'ned and walked off to find Wendy. I coughed slightly and blushed some thinking about the compliments Croy gave me again. "So, would you like to get going Lucy-san?" I nodded with a smile on my face a paid for my meal, leaving a tip for Misa-chan behind.

He walked me into my apartment at 10 sharp like he said he would. We came in laughing but I had to shush him, I didn't know if Wendy was home asleep or not. I told him to wait at the door while I checked Wendy's room. 'Huh, must be at Mika's tonight.' I walked back into my living room and put my purse down on the small couch. "Well, Wendy isn't home, she must be at Mika's for the night. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Croy shook his head no and looked outside through the window. "Mind if I stay the night Lucy-san?" "Why is that?" "It seems a thunderstorm has brewed and it poring outside. I would rather not get drenched and catch a cold." I walked back to the window to see if he was correct about the storm and to my amazement, it actually was pouring down rain.

"But it was a clear night a few seconds ago. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Huh, that's weird, but yea, I guess you can stay the night if you want. I'll go get the guest bed ready. Help yourself to the fridge. God knows Natsu does." Croy quirked an eyebrow and gave me a confusing glance. It took me a moment too realize what I said before it clicked. 'Oh yea, Natsu isn't here anymore.' "Who is Natsu?" "He…he's an old friends of mine…Haha I'm sorry I got off track, let me go fix up that bed, I'll be back in a few." 'I cant start thinking about him now, not with him in the room. Although, I would have thought he would have come by now.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! I'm back again with another chapter. Some reviews would be nice, a little encouragement here and there, some pointers? **** Anyways here is the third chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I do own my OC's though. **

3rd. P.O.V

Lucy made the bed and made her way back to the living room. "Well, the bed is ready for you when you want to use it. I'm gonna be in the kitchen if you need me. The TV remote is on the table right there if you want to watch TV and the bathroom is down the hall to the left." Lucy walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and sat down at the table as she stared into space in deep thought. Croy watched Lucy from the table with a questioning stare. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Lucy P.O.V

'I guess I should get some sleep. I have to be at the guild by 10 for Wendy's new job she got and it's 2 a.m. already.' "Hey Croy, I'm going to bed!" Silence filled the room; the only sounds heard were the thunder clashing outside and the faint sound of the television in the background. 'Huh, he may be asleep.' I got up and peeked over the couch to find Croy dead asleep. I smiled softly and got some covers from the closet and put them over him. 'He looks…cute. Guess the guest bedroom will have to wait for another time.' I turned off the television and went into my room to get dressed. I put on my nightgown and jumped into bed, snuggling deeper into the covers for warmth and let sleep engulf me.

The sun hit my eyes the next morning, temporarily blinding me as they shot open in alarm. My arms flailed in shock, causing me to crack one of my knuckles on my desk beside the bed. "Ouch! Dang it, just what I needed to start off this wonderful day." I groaned and glared back at the sun, just wishing it would burst into flames and vanish. I face palm at my stupidity. 'The sun is already a hot burning ball of gas, it cant really burst into flames.' I shake my head and get up to stretch. I scratch my back and make my way to the shower for a nice hot shower. I strip out of my nightgown and step into the steaming water, letting it run over my body and releasing the ache from my muscles from sleeping the wrong way.

I wash my hair and rinse; stepping out of the shower I grab my towel wrapping it around my waist securely. I brush my teeth, wash my face, and put on just a dab of make-up. I step out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom, getting dressed into a tank top and shorts I walk out of my room. I look at the couch to see the covers I gave to Croy last night folded neatly on the couch. I smile at the kindness and grab and apple on the way out. I get to the guild right on time to see Wendy-chan outside waiting for me. I wave my hand not occupied by my apple and quicken my pace. "Ne Wendy-chan? You slept over at Mika's again? You're making Onee-chan feel left out."

Wendy waves her hand dismissively at me and say's, " Oh I don't think you really did miss me did you Onee-chan. No, you had Croy-san there that night didn't you?" I gave her a small glare and threw the apple at her head, hitting the direct target. "You're just jealous because I can get a guy when you're not allowed." She huffed and me then smirked. "Touché. So anyways, are you ready for the mission?" I smiled and nodded my head vigorously. "You bet, come on let's get out of here!" I grabbed her hand and tugged her to the train station.

We arrived at Mancher town earlier than we expected. Looking around town we met the client over at the town's public café. "Ahh, so you're the kids who excepted my job? Nice to meet you, I'm Martin Bisc. I'm glad you accepted my plea; I almost didn't think anyone would for a while." Wendy and me sat across from him at the tale comfortably and ordered a couple of drinks while we sat there. I pulled the job out of my sweater and sat it down on the table in front of him. "So, it says here that there have been strange noises in the woods just outside of town? And you want us to investigate?" The man nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, there have been very strange noises originating from the woods. They happen all day too, there is no special time you can here them." I nod and give my thanks as a woman brings Wendy and I our drinks. I take a sip and look back over the paper. "So how many jewels will we be paid? I have apartment rent that needs to be paid." I said in a matter of fact tone. The man chuckled at my sentence. "I will be paying 70,000 jewels. My kids play near those woods and it would be heart breaking for my wife and I if anything happened to them." I nodded in understanding and took back the job, stuffing it in my sweater pocket once more. "Well we would love to help." The man signaled for the waiter to bring the bill and gulped down the rest of his drink. "As thanks for you helping me, allow me to pay for your drinks. It would be my pleasure."

"Oh sir, we couldn't possibly allow you too pay for our drinks." The man waved his hand at us dismissively while chucking at us. "Please I insist, I have too much money anyways." I smiled at the man and nodded my head reluctantly. "That is very kind of you mister, thank you very much." I turned to Wendy, seeing her chug down her drink, I nudged her and shrugged my head over to our client. She looked at me surprised and then at Mr. Bisc. She blushed in embarrassment at being rude and bowed her head multiple times. "Thank you Mr. Bisc!" The man laughed at Wendy's antics and paid for our drinks. He got up and left after waving at us from the exit of the door and vanished amongst the crowed.

I turned to Wendy and ruffled her hair some. "Lets go get a room at the hotel to stay at for the night. After we will investigate the woods since there is plenty of day light left. If we don't find anything by tonight then we look tomorrow. Then we will plan from there." I scooted Wendy down the booth some, giggling at the small glare she threw at me and stood up from the table. We walked down to the nearest Inn and got a small room, enough to hold us over for the night. "Thank you. We will back by tonight." I waved to the woman and walked out the door to find Wendy sitting on the bench by the door reading the towns newspaper.

"Whatcha looking at Wendy-chan?" Wendy looked up at me then back at the paper with a questioning stare. "Well onee-chan, it says that people have sighted big beasts in the woods. I guess the client forgot about that part." "Huh, I guess so, but it doesn't really matter. Come on Wendy-chan we have a town to save!" I said with determination. I was determined to find out what was in those woods and I would find it! I grabbed Wendy's hand, pulling her up from the bench and led her to the woods. "Come on Wendy-chan, I need this pay for my rent! I pretty much used most of my money from Alayla and mines mission on her hospital bills."

After a few minuets of pulling Wendy I noticed I had no idea where I was going. I stopped around town asking for directions until we made it to the edge of the town and the beginning of the woods. They looked ominous and hollow from what I could see. From the sounds of it, tons of animals lived in the woods from all the chirps and howls from the different creatures inside. I looked up and down the edge, looking for an entrance but didn't see one, not even a sign. I huffed in annoyance and shrugged. Just thinking of going straight through the forest unnerved me slightly but I needed that rent money and Wendy needed new clothes, she had already grown out of her old ones. "Come on Wendy-chan, now or never. Daylights a wasting."

We stepped into the woods, the ominous feeling vanishing and being replaced by a peaceful and calming aroma. We walked for what seemed like hours, searching for a clue or something to help us track down the strange sounds the town listened to regularly. We were about to give up and call it a day until I noticed a clearing ahead of us. I decided to investigate further when I noticed a large creature in the middle, along with a second beside it. I placed my hand on my keys and whip, just incase I needed them. As if the creatures new I was nearing them, they seemingly vanished in the wind. I was confused at first; not knowing if what I saw was my imagination or reality.

I felt the smaller hand of Wendy rest on my hand and I could tell she saw them too. I glanced in her direction, seeing her face filled with shock and confusion. "Wendy-chan? Do you know what those were?" She shook her head slowly, looking up at me. "They were Dragons Onee-chan. Real life dragons like Grandeeney or Igneel. But It wasn't them, they were different, they disappeared from the area so I guess our mission is done. Can we go back now Onee-chan?" Wendy's voice seemed devoid of emotion. 'She must be upset it wasn't her dragon.' I nodded, taking her hand in mine and walked back to the town in silence. I glanced once more over my shoulder, looking at the clearing that once held mystical creatures that I at one point didn't believe in. I looked back forward, my eyebrows squinting in confusion. 'Why would the dragons suddenly turn up now?'

We made our way back to the hotel. Not one of us spoke to each other while we got ready for bed. I snuggled into the covers facing Wendy's back. 'Poor Wendy, she must have had so much hope at the sight of other Dragons only to find neither of them were Grandeeney. I'll have to cheer her up in the morning, get her out of this funk.' I closed my eyes, feeling my fatigue catch up to me bringing me into a deep sleep.

I woke up later than usual but early nonetheless. I turned over on my side to see Wendy still sleeping peacefully, snuggled up in the covers. ' Maybe I should let her sleep in for now and go get us some food. The client and shopping can wait for now.' I threw the covers off of me silently and got up. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth I put a note beside her bed incase she woke up before I got back. I snuck out the room, down into the lobby and then outside. I walked down the lively streets and into a small sushi stand. I ordered us some roles and Wendy a cup of Miso soup.

By the time I got back to the room Wendy was up and brushing her teeth. I sat down our breakfast and took our food out of the bag. Wendy came out with a small smile on her adorable face and gave me a small hug, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Thank you Onee-chan." I smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head before ruffling her hair some. We ate in comfortable silence, having a small conversation here and there. After eating we cleaned up the room and checked out. "Come on Wendy-chan, we have to meet the client for our jewels, then we can go look for you some new clothes, how's that sound?" Wendy nodded her head vigorously and skipped beside me. 'Well, I'm glad she's feeling better.'

We met the client at the small café we first met him at, telling him that the creatures disappeared and should be gone now. After thanking us kindly he gave us the respected amount of jewels for the job and was on his way. "Okay Wendy-chan, pick where ever you want to go." "But don't you have to have rent money Onee-chan?" "Yes but that is only 30,000 jewels so I should be fine. Now hurry up, we have to make it back to the guild by tomorrow morning." The entire rest of the day was filled with buying Wendy whatever her heart desired. It was the least I could do with the whole dragon thing and I'm sure it reminded her of Carla.

I was happy to see Wendy happy again; she was the closest thing I could call family. Although she did almost make me broke she made sure that I had enough money for my rent and that I too was having fun on her little escapade. Finally the night sky appeared and it was time to go back to the guild. The trip back was uneventful, don't really know what I was expecting but I needed something to take my mind off of those dragons we encountered. I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing there. I had thought they all disappeared. 'Maybe something big is about to happen that requires their assistance.' I shook my head to rid me of the thoughts and looked out the window, watching the trees and landscape go by.

Unknown location:

"Was that her? The blonde one?" The mysterious creature nodded its head in agreement. "Yes it was. That was a close call; I didn't think she would be able to find us so fast. And what of the smaller blue haired one?" "She is Lucy's 'sister' if you may. Her name is Wendy Marvell. She is the one that Grandeeney always speaks of." The mysterious creature nodded. "Well, we need to keep a sharp eye on both of them." The second figure nodded before disappearing into the night, followed by the fist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Thank you first of all for the reviews :) So here is chapter 4, im gonna start to get slower in updating because school is starting soon...yey... i know at first i was throwing out updates...well only three updates but still, that will slow down but stay with me here im getting somewhere with this story. Thanks again for the support :) oh and i dont own fairy tail**

Lucy's P.O.V

The next few months went by fast. A lot of it was filled with training, with some jobs here and there to get us by. It turned out Croy could control the weather, make it rain, storm, stuff like that. It makes me think about that first night when he slept over, how it all of a sudden started storming. I didn't really give it a second thought until he tried to kiss me one night after we finished movie night.

"Hey Luce? I was wondering." I sat the popcorn back on my lap and looked at him questioningly. "About what?" He looked at me and bit his lip nervously, turning his body to face me. "Just, close your eyes ok?" I gave him another questioning glance but shrugged and closed my eyes. After a while I didn't feel or hear anything but then I felt a breath on my lips. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Croy, our mouths so close to touching it was nerve wracking. "W-what are you doing?" "Uh, I call it close talking." I smirked some at his excuse. 'Nice save.' "Ah I see. So, are you going to say something?" He pursed his lips, his lips touching the top of my lip and under my nose. "Actually I forgot what I was going to say." "Am I going to have to say it for you?" Croy smirked. "No, I think I remember now." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine lightly, as if not to break them. His lips felt soft and silky. I expected them to be ruff and hard but I guess he is full of surprises tonight.

It was a small chaste kiss and didn't last long but I could still feel his lips against mine and longed to feel them again. He leaned back before I was able to return the affection and licked his lips. "Yum, popcorn." I grinned at him and leaned forward to press my lips back to his. There was so much passion and love in the kiss I felt light headed, it was overwhelming. His lips moved against mine softly before he opened his mouth and traced his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it to him and our tongues battled for dominance. I could feel it getting more heated so I kissed him one last time before pulling back and resting my forehead against his. My heart was beating at a rapid speed and I was panting a little from the kiss.

"Maybe…maybe I should help you speak more often huh?" Croy smiled and laughed lightly, still keeping his forehead on mine. "We should uh, get to sleep. We need t-" "Onee-chan are you in here?" Croy and me separated and looked over where Wendy's voice came from. "Yea Wendy-chan, do you need something?" "No I just came in to get a glass of water." I smiled sweetly at her and stood up, carrying the bowl of popcorn with me, and made my way to the kitchen. I put the bowl in the sink and got Wendy a glass. "Do you want me to tuck you in Wendy-chan?" Wendy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head cutely, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "No onee-chan I'm fine thank you." I kissed her on the top of the head and bid her goodnight. I looked over to Croy who had also gotten up and made his way to me.

"Well I'm with Wendy-chan, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm sure you know where your room is so, good night Croy." I stepped away from him to go to my room but stopped and looked back at him. I walked back to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to my room with a smile.

I woke up the next morning with the sun blaring in my eyes. I turned over to my side, trying to block out the rays but it was futile, I was already awake anyways. I sighed and threw the covers away from me. Stepping out of the bed my feet touched the cold floor and sent chills up my spine. From the looks of the window today was going to be extremely cold. I stretched and got dressed in some skinny jeans and a lose sweater with cargo boots.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen looking for Wendy. "Wendy-chan? Are you still home?" There was no answer. 'Huh, guess she went on before I woke up.' Going back into the hallway I looked through the crack of the door into the small guest bedroom. 'Well I guess Croy took her then.' I shut the door and went back to the kitchen again, getting me a small cup of orange juice for the road. 'I can always get more from Misa-chan.' I locked the door behind me and made my way down to the guild, shivering a little when a strong breeze hit me. I opened the guild doors and slipped inside only to be tackled by a mop of red hair.

"Lucy, thank goodness you here. I'm freezing and I need someone to snuggle with. No one else will." 'Maybe because everyone thinks you're psychotic.' I smile at her and pat her on the head. Standing up I feel two arms encircle me and a face bury into my back. "Come on Alayla, you can't be that cold can you?" Alayla nodded her head behind me and jumped on my back, almost bringing both us down. "I am, now onward, I need hot coco pronto!" I felt her kick my hip as if to say giddy up. I slowly walked over to the bar for fear of falling over and face planting. I turned and sat her on the stool behind me, only to find out I was nowhere near close.

"OW! Lucy! Really?" Alayla gets up off the ground rubbing her bottom, mumbling curses under her breath. "Are you cursing Alayla?" She glares at me and sits on the stool. "Oh shot your trap Lucy. Ne Misa-chan, can I have your famous hot coco over here?" Misa-chan's head popped out from behind the counter with a bright smile. "Of course Alayla-san! Lucy-chan, would you like one too?" I nodded to her and gave her my thanks. "Have you seen Wendy-chan or Croy come in?" Alayla nodded and pointed over at one of the tables. "Yea, they are over there playing some cards." "Thank you Alayla." Jumping off the stool I made my way over to the table hosting Croy and Wendy. I sat beside Croy and across Wendy and looked at their game.

"Canasta huh?" They both nodded, to far into the game to speak. I watched for a while before the guild doors opened, letting in another blast of cold air. I shivered slightly and rubbed my hands over my arms, trying to gain some heat from the action. Croy glanced at me from the corner of his eye and back at the table. He took off his coat and placed it over my shoulders. Suddenly warmth wrapped around me and I stopped my shivering almost instantly. I looked down at the object to find out that Croy had given me his jacket, leaving him in only a long sleeve shirt. I blushed from the action and shyly smiled over at him, getting a smile in return.

I continued to monitor the card game until Alayla called me over for my drink. "Hey Lucy, your coco is ready." I glanced over my shoulder to see Alayla waving me over. I scooted the chair out from under the table and made my way over to the bar, sitting down beside Alayla. Alayla, noticing my new addition to my wardrobe smirked and handed me my coco with a sly smile. "So Lucy, whose jacket may that be?" I rolled my eyes and continued to sip my coco. "Well, if you must know, this is Croy's, I was cold so he gave me his jacket end of story." She nodded with the same smirk on her face and drowned the hot coco. I raised an eyebrow and she just shrugged at me, like it was normal for a person to down hot coco in one gulp.

"Since you're going to continue to be boring, I am going to arm wrestle some guys. Come watch me Lucy, it'll be fun." I sighed but got up reluctantly and sat down at the table she motioned for me to sit at. "Alright slackers, who wants to arm wrestle me!" No one raised their hands, fearing of going against the sadistic red head. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Someone in the guild will go missing one by one if there is not a line in front of me in three seconds." Suddenly a 20ft line out the guild was formed in front of Alayla. "Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" She sat down and motioned the first person to the table who happened to be Bush. Bush was more an agility guy, not really specializing in the strong category.

With a shaking hand he grabbed onto Alayla's. She smirked at his obvious discomfort but she didn't mind. She lived on peoples discomfort and fear pretty much. I held up three fingers and looked at both contestants. "1…2…Wrestle!" At first neither had the upper hand. That quickly changed when Bush went crashing over the table onto the ground, grabbing his poor hand in pain. I moved my hand over to Alayla. "Winner: Alayla Karui. Next opponent step forward." The next poor soul was Vice. A strong guy, one of the strongest in our guild. He had muscles popping out all over him. Too bad they wouldn't help him in this fight. He sat down across from Alayla and they locked hands. They starred each other down and if looks could kill, they would both be burnt French toast. I raised three fingers in the air. "1…2…Wrestle!" Both arms were shaking, trying to gain the upper hand while their eyes showed complete focus.

Alayla smirked and batted her eyelashes, running her foot up his leg for distraction. He looked shocked for a moment but a moment was all Alayla needed to put him in the ground. She slammed his hand down onto the table, cracking it in the process. She smirked a sadistic smile at him and leaned back into the chair. I moved my hand over to Alayla. "Winner: Alayla Karui. Next opponent step forward." Next up was Tove, he was one of the very first members to the guild. He was a pretty muscular fella; he always challenged guild members to spars to gain strength and a name. Although he doesn't need a name here he feels he should have one.

Walking up to the table and sitting down across from Alayla, he locked hands with her. His smiled never wavering from his face as he did so. I held up my three special fingers in the air. "1…2…Wrestle!" It seemed like Alayla was struggling some before she leaned over the table, careful not to let her hand fall, and pushed her bust out. The man locked eyes and blood gushed from his nose, a perverted grin on his face the entire time. I waved my hand over to Alayla. "Winner: Alayla Karui. Next opponent step forward." The next person up was Croy….wait Croy! 'Oh no.' Alayla's face turned into a full-blown smile. Croy sat down in front of Alayla and locked hands with her, a smug grin on his face.

"I would wipe that smug look off your face gaki." Croy ignored the taunt making Alayla a little agitated. I held up three fingers once more in the air. "1…2…Wrestle!" They locked eyes for what seemed like forever, neither side gaining the upper hand at all. Alayla's face contorted in frustration from getting nowhere while Croy stayed void of emotion. Then, for the first time ever, Alayla's hand inched down. Alayla looked in shock at what was happening for a few moments, but like Alayla, that was all Croy needed to push Alayla's hand all the way down.

Silence rang through the guild for an eternity, no one knowing whether to cheer or boo so they just stayed silent. I myself was happy that Croy won and that Alayla's arm wrestling winnings were over, but was quite concerned in how Alayla would take the beating. I inched forward in my seat, silently pointing my hand over to Croy. "Winner: Croy Senji. This game is officially over." The line dispersed and quiet talking rang through the guild. I kept my eyes locked onto Alayla's shocked ones. She blinked a couple times and looked straight at Croy once again.

She stood up silently. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to go torture someone." She bowed in respect and left the table, walking out the guild. Croy turned to me with a questioning face. "Torture?" I sighed and nodded. "It's a long story I would rather not tell you. Nice job by the way in defeating Alayla, you're the fist one to succeed in doing so. Congrats." Croy smiled and took my hand in his, running his thumb over the back of my hand in small circles. "So, you want to go get something to eat? This may be my last meal before Alayla comes to take my soul." I laugh at Croy's comment and snuggle deeper into the warm jacket. "You can keep it if you like it that much." I look up at Croy and frown. "Keep what?" Croy smiles and points to his jacket.

"That jacket, I have plenty more than that one, plus you seem to have taken a liking to it." I smile down at the sleeves slightly and hug it around me. "Thank you Croy." I mumble in the jacket. He smiles back at me and gets up, my hand still locked in his bigger one. "Well come on Luce, I'm hungry." I stand up after him and tell him to wait outside for me. I look around the guild for Wendy, spotting her in her usual spot with Mika-chan. I walk over to where she is sitting and bend down so she can hear me over the rustle and bustle of the guild. "Hey Wendy-chan, Croy and I are going to go eat." Wendy glanced at me from over her shoulder and smiled. "Ok Onee-chan, I was gonna sleep over with Mika tonight anyways, her parents are cooking."

I make a pout and purse my lips. "Are you saying I can't cook good Wendy-chan?" Wendy shakes her head no. "Oh no Onee-chan you're a great cook, it's just that they're fixing sushi tonight." I smiled, patting Wendy's head. "I know Wendy-chan. Just be good ya hear?" Wendy smiles shyly and nods. I reach down and kiss her on the forehead. "If you need anything tonight just come one home, I'll be there all night." "Will Croy-san be there Onee-chan?" The way she said it was just pure evil. Plus that evil smirk on her face didn't really help. I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her antics. "Good bye Wendy-chan."

I gave her one last pat before making my way through the guild members outside. I saw Croy leaning up against the wall waiting for me and made my way over him. He noticed my footsteps and looked up from the ground smiling at me. "You ready to go Luce?" I nodded, taking his hand and leaning my head on his shoulder to rest. "Where are we going-" I was interrupted by a small tug on one of my keys and a poof in front of me. "Princess, your knight and shinning armor is here to protect-" Loke paused, finally noticing Croy beside me. "Was I interrupting something?" I shook my head no. "No we were just on our way to eat."

Loke nodded slowly and looked over at me, remembering why he came in the first place. "Oh yes Lucy, I was wondering when our training session was again?" I quirked an eyebrow at first, not really remembering when I had scheduled it myself. Then, a light bulb went off in my head. "Oh that's right, thank you for reminding me Loke. Your training is actually tonight." Loke nodded in confirmation and waved us both a small wave before disappearing in another puff of cloud. Croy glanced at me questioningly. " I had started a new training schedule with my spirits so that way I can train with my nature release and my spirits. I have been really busy trying to train that I haven't really been spending too much time with them. I get two spirits out at a time and "

Croy nodded in understanding and smiled suddenly. "Well, it's great to know that you care for your spirits and don't hide behind them." I nodded and surveyed my surroundings. 'Where are we going?' "Yes, I could never do that to them. I love them too much. Hey, where did you say that we were going to eat again? I haven't really been to this side of town, mainly because I can't afford it." "Yes, that's the idea." We arrived at the front of Magnolia's, a very, very, pricey restaurant. I gaped at the entrance to the restaurant. It was like the entrance to the king's castle only more elegant and classy.

I glanced at Croy, to find him scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Surprise?" I got over my shock rather quickly and beamed a big face-breaking smile. "Oh Croy, you shouldn't have….I mean really you shouldn't have. I can't go in the looking like this. I'll look like a Zebra in a lions cage in there." Croy shook his head and out both hands on my shoulders, massaging them slightly. "You'll be fine, your already to beautiful to be in there anyways." He pushed my slightly into the restaurant and got us two tables. It was a little unnerving having all of those eye following you wherever you go, they just bored into my back until I sat down in the privacy of my own booth.

We sat down and ordered our drinks, looking over the menu I realized I didn't understand half of the words. I snuck a glance over my menu, to see Croy doing just fine. I huffed in frustration at not being able to read it, I was smart but not this smart. The waitress came and sat down our drinks, pulling out a note pad she asked us our orders. "Now before you actually choose might I recommend the Alsace, the chefs favorite. It has-" I sat down my menu, a little louder then I expected and pointed at the waitress. "Yes I'll have…that, whatever it is thank you." I folded my hands neatly and adjusted myself in the seat, noticing the odd stares in my direction I froze.

The waitress looked at me with disbelief. I shrugged and picked up my drink. I had a sip and set it back down, looking at the waitress once more. "What? I can't read any of this, I needed an escape." I continued to sip on my drink with eyes, once again, boring into my very freaking soul. It began to get on my nerves but Croy decided to finally give his order to the frozen waitress and ushered her away before leaning on the table starring at me. At first I thought that he was mad at me for making a scene until he smiled. "An escape huh? Your weird Luce, very weird."

I groaned. "Shut up Natsu." I instantly knew what I said and felt bad. Just, that's exactly what he used to say to me, how could I not notice I was saying it? It came naturally. Croy looked at me quizzically. "So, I know you told me about Fairy Tail and what made you run away but you never really went into detail. Who is Natsu exactly?" I sighed and drooped my head down. 'Well, I should have known this would come up sooner or later.' I straightened up, wrapping my arms around myself and looked over at Croy. "He was my team mate back in Fairy Tail. He also happened to be one of my bigger crushes. We would hang out all the time, we were basically best friends. He has a small blue exceed, his name is Happy. They would always break into my apartment and come in on the worst times or they would raid my fridge and fall asleep in my bed. Natsu, he is a dragon slayer, one of the strongest people I have had the pleasure of becoming best friends with. He was always for nakama and protecting friends and family. That's one of the reasons I left. I thought 'If he could do this to Wendy with so little persuasion, then what's the chances of him doing that to me'."

"I hated to think like that, I really did. He was one of the only people I could trust. But, I just couldn't bear the thought of getting hurt, especially by him, so Wendy and me left. End of story." Croy nodded in understanding when our order came. I took a fork and ate some. Humming when it tasted good. Croy stopped eating for while before looking back over at me. "So what kind of dragon slayer was he?" I swallowed and answered, "A fire dragon slayer why?" Croy shrugged. "If he was special to you then you must have been pretty special to him right?" I shrugged, now playing with my food some.

"I couldn't really answer that. He always said that everyone was special to him. I had always hoped he would find a special, special place for me but that never happened, he was too dense to understand." "So he never had that special person?" I shrugged again. "I don't know." Croy stayed silent for some time, making me look up at him in worry. "Where are we exactly?" I raised an eyebrow at his question. 'Does he have short term memory loss or something?' "Well, we're at Magno-" Croy shook his head and sighed, making me stop my sentence. "I mean in our relationship. Where are we exactly?" I slowly nodded my head, also thinking about our relationship. "Well, it's pretty obvious that I'm interested in you. I'm pretty sure you like me from what I have seen. But, now that I think about it, you never asked me out." Croy sat back in the booth, softly smiling to himself. I was about to say something but was soon cut off in my actions by the waitress handing me a piece of strawberry cake.

"Now I love strawberry cake honestly but I can't except this." I looked back up to hand the woman the cake back but she was gone. I looked around for a while, making sure it wasn't a prank. I looked back down at the cake and took a bite. Deciding that it wasn't supposed to kill me, I went ahead and finished it off, finding a message on the plate I looked at it more closely. "Will you be my girlfriend?' It took my a while to process what it actually said before I snapped my head up to look at Croy, who was leaning on the table, his head tilted to the side some. My mouth formed a grin before reaching over and grabbing his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

I would have continued the passionate and sweet tasting kiss, but I remembered where I was and who was around. I pulled away some, still grabbing Croy's shirt, to see people all over looking right at us. I looked back over at Croy and smiled softly before kissing him on the cheek and sitting in my respective seat. Croy licked his lips before chuckling. "First popcorn now strawberry cake. Yummy." I scoffed at him some, waiting for the waitress to come by with the check. She finally did and gave it to Croy. I fought tooth and nail to get that check and pay the bill. So far I had caused three scenes, all which led to be getting stared at like a maniac, courtesy of the other guests and the staff. It ended with Croy paying the bill and me pouting the whole way out. He walked me to the door of my apartment but not before giving me a passionate kiss goodnight.

I actually almost fell over getting through the door it was so passionate. I almost went straight to bed but then I remembered. 'I have training with my spirits.' I changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and sat down on the floor, my keys in front of me. I grabbed Loke's key and Aries's key. "Gate of the Ram, Aries! Gate of the Lion, Loke!" Two puffs of smoke appeared in front of me, Aries and Loke appeared behind them. I smiled up at them, giving a small wave. "Hey guys, today we will just be meditating, working on our connection. I want to be able to summon you guys without saying words. So just sit down and focus on your energy ok? I need to be able to recognize it and be able to call on you with little effort."

Loke and Aries nodded and sat down to begin meditating. I noticed how closely they were sitting but decided not to tease them now. It felt like we meditated all night and I was almost beyond the feeling of fatigue when they left. It takes a lot of power and concentration to exert your power for hours on end with no stop. I trudged my way over to my bed and instantly went into a deep sleep when my face hit the pillow.

Unknown location:

"So, how is it going?" I shaded figure came out and stood beside another person. "It's going well, I would have liked to have asked sooner but, I didn't want to rush it." The shaded figure nodded. "And how is she? Has…she suspected anything?" The second figure shook their head no. "No, not at all. She was reluctant to tell me some but she eventually did." The shaded figure nodded slowly, processing the information. "I hope that you will continue to give me good reports like this, otherwise he wont make it to the end, am I clear?" The calm and collected voice unnerved the second figure and made him cringe at his comment more than he should have. "Yes sir." "Good." The shaded figure practically formed into the shadows, leaving the second figure alone in the dark.

**Yea...a little cliff hanger huh? If it's not i tried lol but anyways thanks for reading and be patient, the next chapter will appear soon :D Oh and review pleaseeeee, i need some pointers and encouragement to keep writing my story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Here is chapter 5 for you guys. Thank you for the reviews by the way I appreciate it **** Now in the story we're gonna start getting into the more interesting part of the story so don't quit on me yet, it's just getting good in my opinion, but anyways here is chapter ! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction…hints the 'fan' part of fan fiction.**

Lucy P.O.V

My eyes creaked open slowly. I was waiting for the sun to permanently blind me but found the sun was nowhere to be seen. Thunder clapped outside my window, startling me for a few seconds. I pulled back the curtains to see a full fledge thunderstorm raging outside. I closed back the curtains and got up, throwing away the comforter. I looked at the time to only find it three in the morning. I made my way into the hallway, turning on the light to see. Lightning struck outside, illuminating the rooms in the house.

The lights flickered and finally gave way, leaving the hallway and me in the dark; the only light is the lightning striking it's terror outside. I snuck a peek into the Wendy's room, checking to see if she was awake. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed; not even knowing a storm was raging its terror outside. I stepped out of the doorway walking down the hallway in silence. For some reason, the hallway felt ominous and dark. I blinked my eyes, catching a dark figure before they shut. I was instantly on alert. I instinctively reached for my keys only to find they weren't there.

'Well of course they wont be there, I just woke up.' So I couldn't use my keys because I didn't have them and I couldn't use my nature release unless I wanted to ruin my apartment. I was basically powerless. 'Note to Self: Have Croy teach you hand to hand combat.' I snuck across the hallway and poked my head out from behind the corner in the kitchen. I didn't see anyone so I turned back around, coming face to face with eyes that looked to be from the pit of hell them selves. Red flashed in my eyes and I found my self in a clearing in the woods. Darkness surrounded the edges, daring me to step out of the clearing. I frantically looked around myself, trying to find an escape route but found none.

My eyes landed on the front of a dark figure standing across from me in the clearing. It sat, unmoving for what felt like an eternity before it combusted into shadows and appeared in front of me. The red ruby eyes stared me down, I felt so venerable and weak, like I was nothing. "Hello Lucy-san, I understand that you must be busy but I took you here to talk, I hope you don't mind." His voice was like razors, threatening to cut down anything that I might have said. It was chilling, listening to him speak. His question wasn't even a question more of a demand.

"I understand who and what you are, even if you don't understand yourself. I know who is special to you and how to use them as an advantage. I know about Fairy Tail and I know about Sparrow's path. I even know about 'Wendy-chan'. I will tell you this Lucy Heartfilia. If you pursue, whatever those oversized lizards offer to you, then everyone you love will perish, slowly and painfully right in front of your eyes. This is your fist and only warning, I hope you take it into consideration. I suggest you take it. Now, I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do." He raised his hand, holding what looked like a knife or small sword.

I saw it coming my way and panicked, holding my hands in front of me in defense. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach with something wet and warm trickling down. I slowly moved my hand down, feeling a warm liquid, followed by the stench of iron. Raising my hand I found it covered in a red liquid, running down my arm dripping off into the grass. I moved my hand over finding the sword, lodged into my torso. I slowly looked up to see the man standing far away on the other side of the clearing. "Bye bye Lucy Heartfilia." He exploded into millions of shadows and disappeared into the night. I got over my shock and whispered the only name that came to mind. "C-Croy?" Then everything went black.

My eyes shot open in panic, the memory's rushing through my head. My hand instantly went to my stomach, searching for the wound. My hand went over flawless skin, not a wound, scab, or scar on my body. My head instantly fell onto my pillow, sweating some from my small panic attack. 'It…it was just a dream.' I sighed in relief and laughed some at my actions. 'But that dream was too important to just forget. I'll need to keep that in mind.' I looked outside to see the sun just rising over the land. 'Well, I still have some time to catch a few minuets.' I snuggled back into the covers, finding my bed oddly warm. I opened my eyes coming face to face with an extremely knocked out Croy in my bed bedside me. My eyes widened. "KYAAA! Lucy Kick!" Croy shot across the warm hitting the door. 'Poor soul.' He slid down the door, rubbing the lump on his head. "Fuck! That hurt."

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "What were you doing sleeping in my bead you idiot?" "I don't know I was lonely, fist place that popped into my mind was here." I huffed and looked away, a frown present on my face accompanied by a blush. "W-well I'm flattered…but don't do that again you moron!" I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his face only for him to catch it. 'Wow quick reflexes.' A memory flashed through my mind and I shot off the bed towards him. I stopped short of his laying form and sat across from him.  
"I have a question." Croy looked up at me from his hurt pinkie finger. "Yes you already asked one, are we done here." My frustration flared and I bopped him on the back of his head, adding another bump to match his first. "Be real you idiot, this is serious." Croy sighed and sat back against the wall, motioning for me to continue. "I would like you to teach me hand to hand combat. I realized that other than my spirits and my nature release I am practically venerable." Croy looked at me weirdly, cocking his head to the side.

"And what exactly made you come to this conclusion?" I was still for a couple moments, not really knowing if it was such a good idea to tell him my dream or not. "Just…something, now will you help me or not?" Croy seemed to contemplate for a few moments before smiling slightly, nodding his head. "Yea but on one condition, I would love to hear more about this Fairy Tail you used to go to. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you weren't experienced enough." I blushed at the comment. "Deal." Leaning forward I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to my bathroom to get ready.

"What was that? A small kiss on the cheek for training you is all I get? Hey…where are you going?" I yelled from inside the bathroom. "I'm getting ready! We are starting training now." "Hey, I'm your trainer so I get to decide when we start and end training. Now get ready cause we're starting now." I giggled at his comment and heard his footsteps retreating to the hallway. I got dressed as quickly as I could and raced outside my apartment to see Croy standing in the corner talking to someone on a device. I couldn't quite make out what he said but it was serious and right when he noticed me he quit the conversation and walked over to me.

"Who was that?" "Nobody you need to worry about. So I have a perfect spot for us to train, it's a small clearing in the woods just outside of town. It's isolated so no one will bother us." I nodded slowly, my dream coming back to me. We walked into the forest and it took about 20 min for us to get to the clearing. I stopped in my tracks looking around the scene. 'This is where I was in my dream. But how, I've never been here before.' Croy noticed my lack of movement and came back over to me, putting both hands on my shoulders looking at me.

"You ok Luce? You seem a little pale, want to go home? We can always do this tomorrow." I shook my head with a smile. Even though it was fake I was hoping he wouldn't notice. "That's my girl." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips slowly. His mouth opened slightly. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him in. His tongue adventured into my mouth, going over my teeth and tongue. Passion and loved filled me, making me wish we could do this all day. He pulled back his tongue and gave me one final passionate kiss before pulling back and leaning his forehead against mine. I whimpered slightly from the loss of contact, longing for another kiss. "We will never get any work done doing this." I laughed slightly. "Well, then lets get to it.

4hrs later

I panted as I dodged a punch to my face. It was inches away, too close for me. I jumped back and got into position. "Your legs are to far apart and your arms need to be in front of you, not to the side." I adjusted myself and got ready for the oncoming attack. Croy kicked at me head, dodging I countered with a jab to the stomach. He grunted in discomfort before grabbing my wrist and pulling my arm into the air. He grabbed the other and crossed both arms uncomfortably and kicked my knee out, making me fall to the ground.

"That was pretty impressive for your fist go around Luce. You did excellent, but if we could we need to do this every other day okay? You need to get used to this." I nodded trying to catch my breath. I felt fatigued but this fatigue was different from spiritual fatigue, this was physical and you could feel the after effects. I stood up slowly and stretched some, trying to relieve some soreness. "Hey Luce, I was wondering if you would give me a demonstration of your nature release. I haven't really had the chance to see it in action."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. 'I just worked my butt off and he expects me to do that?' I sighed. "Yes sure fine, whatever but you owe me." I breathed in slowly and made my spiritual energy run through my entire body. I opened my eyes and slammed my hands onto the ground, channeling my energy to my hands. Wooded poles came from my sides and grew until they entangled each other into what looked liked vines with flowers sprouting on them. I channeled more power forward underground to Croy.

Small vines lifted out of the ground, wrapping around Croy's arms and legs, fastening him to the ground unable to move. I took my hands from the ground and wiped some sweat off of my brow. I made my way to Croy, who was glaring at me. "How about that for a demonstration?" I smirked and sat down on his stomach. "That was something Luce, but did you have to tie my to the ground with your vines?" I nodded and petted the vines. "Of course I did. You said you wanted to see it in action." Croy sighed in defeat and dropped his head to the floor.

"You did good today Luce. So tell me, how does this nature release of yours work?" "Well, I make my spiritual energy travel through my entire body and channel it to my hands when I touch the ground. It was hard to control at first but after while I got it." I felt a tug on my keys and I puff of smoke was made in front of me, signaling one of my spirits summoning themselves. "My beautiful, beautiful Lucy. I have come to sa-…Oh I did not realize I was interrupting something."

I waved my hands in front of my face, a blush sprouting across my cheeks. "Oh no Loke, this isn't what it looks like, you see, I was practicing my nature release and I captured Croy." "So why my love would you sit on him?" I sat silent for a moment, trying to come up with a good enough excuse. "Um…So this weather we're having. Pre-tty cool huh?" Silence was my only answer. Both stared at me like I lost my poor little mind. I sighed in defeat. "I don't know honestly." Loke nodded slowly, still looking at each of us. "I came here because Aquarius wanted to speak with you privately."

I looked on at Loke in shock. "Aquarius? Wants to talk to me? Alone?" Loke nodded. "Yes, I also find it hard to believe but she looked sincere. She said if you don't call on her soon she will kill you." I sweat dropped and inwardly sighed. 'Same Aquarius.' "Well thank you Loke for letting me know, I'll talk to her soon. Oh and training is next Tuesday ok? So tell Cancer and Sagittarius to be ready." "Yes my love." Loke disappeared in another puff of clouds. "Well…you heard him, I have to go talk to Aquarius, you can umm, come by later. I still need to answer your questions." I touched the vines softly, making them sink into the ground releasing Croy from their hold.

"Yea I'll be by later. Keep the window unlocked for me sweets." I glared at him lightly. "Why don't u=you use the door like normal people?" "Well, if you haven't noticed, I aren't really that normal." I smiled slightly, my glare vanishing. I gave him a long kiss on the lips, letting me soak in the feel of his lips against mine. I reluctantly pulled back and combed my fingers through his hair. "I guess I should go now." Croy leaned into my touch, looking at me. "Yea, I guess you should." "Yea?" "Yea." I spoke softly. "Yea." Croy grabbed my palm, kissing the inside of it lightly. He stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up beside him.

"So I'll meat you at the house?" "Yea, I'll be there. Maybe I can cook us something o eat while you and Aquarius talk." I nodded. "You know the way out of here right? You just keep on going straight till you hit the beach." "Yea I'll find it." I watched Croy looked at me smiling before he made his way into the woods and out f sight. I wanted to say 'I love you' before he left but I was afraid it would be too early. I massaged my temples slightly and made my way to the beach.

Standing on the sand I found a nice big rock in the middle of the water. I climbed up on it and sat on the edge, my feet dangling and ticking the water. I fished out her key and put the tip in the water. Turning it slightly I yelled, "Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" I closed my eyes to keep the water from getting in them. It died down so I peeked through my eyelids. There was Aquarius looking at me with a frown, not just her normal frown though. It was a sad type of frown.

"Aquarius, what's wrong? You usually hate it when I call you." She bowed her head in what looked like shame but I couldn't be too sure. "I have a confession Lucy. I just need to get this off of my chest. All of the times I have acted like I hate you…I was lying. I have never hated you. You could say I was jealous and envied you and I'm sorry. You have so many people who love you and care for you and I don't. Scorpio broke up with me about a week ago and when I heard you got one I was jealous. He told me that unless I make it right with you and apologize he wouldn't come back to me. All I ever do is push people away with my attitude, but truth is. I would love to be friends with you, best friends even. I love it when you call on me to fight with you even. Could you please forgive me Lucy?"

I sat in shock at the words that Aquarius was telling me. She sounded so wounded and helpless. It must have taken her a lot of guts to actually come out and say this to me. "Thank you Aquarius. That means a lot to me. I'll talk to Scorpio later and see if I can't do anything for you." "Thank you Lucy. You can call me anytime, whether you need to talk or fight I'll be there." Aquarius puffed out of existence. 'Well, I certainly I didn't think that would ever happen.' I got up from the rock and jumped to beach. I walked home, thinking about all the things that have happened to me today. 'I wonder where Wendy-chan and Alayla are?' I changed my course to the guild instead of home.

**Yea…there it is. Don't forget to review pleaseeeeee! I love to hear your opinions and your views on the story. Till next time **


	6. Chapter 6

***hides behind wall***** Please don't kill me, I know I haven't updated in while but I've been busy with life believe it or not. Here is the next chapter my good readers and I hope you enjoy it! Review! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, for I only own my OC's. **

I got to the guild doors and pushed them open. Everyone was doing what they usually do. "Hey miss Lucy? Alayla was wondering where you were." I turned to Bush and waved. "Thanks Bush. Do you know where she is?" He nodded and pointed over to the bar. Alayla was sitting at the bar drinking sake and eating dumplings. I made my way over to her and sat on the right of her.

Her eyes looked void of emotion and she was drinking, this wasn't good. "Still upset about loosing to Croy over an arm wrestle I see?" Alayla took another bottle of sake and downed it in one gulp. "The ass was a load of crap. He just got fucking lucky on that round. The shit-head." She muttered. I sighed at her choice of words. She grabbed yet another bottle and started to drink that one. I would have taken it away but no one takes away Alayla's sake unless you want to be tortured.

"Oh come on Alayla, it wasn't hat bad. It was just an arm wrestle." "Shit is gonna hit the fan when he gets here, you just wait. He will get it." I groaned. I didn't understand why she drank so much, she never got drunk anyways so I don't know why she tried. "Alayla, please don't hurt Croy. He is my boyfriend after all and it wouldn't be very nice. Plus he is training me right now and I can't have him hurt." Alayla sighed and laid her head down on the table.

"Fine, I wont hurt pretty boy, but only for your sake. But I am gonna beat up some one up in his spot." She turned around in her chair, scouting for someone to beat up. She jumped off the stool and made her way to Bush. "Bush your coming with me to get your fucking face messed up. Thank Lucy." Bush looked at both of us nervously, silently asking what he did to deserve her punishment.

She grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and pulled him out the door, him yelling for help. He wouldn't get any poor soul, no one wanted to get beat up to for helping him escape. I frowned and looked around for Wendy-chan but didn't see her. "Ne Misa-chan? Did Wendy-chan go home with Mika?" Misa's head popped out from behind the counter. "Yes she did actually. She told me to tell you but I guess it slipped my mind, sorry." She blushed from embarrassment and gave me a strawberry milk shake out of nowhere.

"Oh thank you Misa-chan, could you put this in a to go cup please? Croy is fixing dinner and I need to get home." She nodded and got me a cup to put my drink in. I poured my drink in the other cup and gave I back to Misa. "Whenever Alayla comes back in tell her to swing by my house and that I fixed food. She should come over then. Thanks Misa-chan!" Misa waved from behind the counter and continued to wash cups. I made my home, sipping on my strawberry milk shake. Got my keys and unlocked the door stepping inside.

The smell of chicken hit me when I walked in. It didn't smell burnt so i guess I don't have to worry about someone catching my house on fire. I walked in the kitchen to see Croy putting the food on the table. "Where were you at?" I sat down in the chair and inspected my food. "I was at the guild talking to Alayla. You better be thankful, I saved your butt. She would have killed you when she saw you next if it wasn't for me." Croy sat down beside me. "Well I guess I should thank you for that. Getting tortured isn't really on my bucket list." I laughed and started to eat my food. The front door slammed open and then closed, followed by footsteps coming to us.

Alayla came into view and plopped down across from us at the table. Picking up a random fork, taking and eating the rest of my food silently. I stared at her for a moment, not really knowing what to say with all the tension in the air. It was practically suffocating. "Um, Alayla, I'm glad you could make it. Please, sit down and continue to eat my food, I hope you enjoy it." She didn't give me any motion, telling me she was ignoring me or she just didn't hear me. 'I'm going with number one.' "I'm…sorry, Croy" My eyes widened and I looked from her, to Croy, then back to her. 'Did she just…apologize?' She got back up, placed her empty plate in the sink and left without another word.

An awkward silence came up and I just sat there. "Well, I would really love to stay and finish eating the diner I made but I just remembered I have a water Olympics class I have to teach Bai." I raised my eyebrow at him as he walked out the door after giving me a quick peck on the lips. I sat there, looking at the table with questions and confusion going through my head.

I shrugged my shoulders at my friend's antics and cleaned the table off. I went to my room and pulled back the covers, jumping in the bed. I snuggled into the covers and let sleep take over.

I was woke up by a frantic voice in my ear and someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes shot open and looked around for the source. A frantic Wendy was over me in the bed, shaking my body, yelling my name trying to wake me up. I sat up with Wendy in my lap and wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down. I looked outside seeing it was still nighttime and not close to morning. "Wendy-chan what's wrong? Are you ok, I thought you where at Mika's for tonight?" "I was b-but, I came home after a n-nightmare. I, I walked home and came i-inside to go to bed. I-I heard a l-loud bang and I came in here." I whispered words of comfort into her ear, trying to calm her down again.

I threw the covers off of me but froze. A loud bang came from the kitchen. Memories of my dream came back to me and I started to panic. I gulped it down, trying to stay calm for Wendy. I calmed down and stepped out of bed. I grabbed Wendy's hand and squeezed it, not knowing if I was trying to comfort her or myself or her. A low growl erupted from my kitchen. Wendy jumped up and hid behind me for cover. I walked down the hallway slowly with Wendy right behind me. I got to the corner and looked around it.

A man was sitting on the chair, drinking my coffee. The feeling in the room wasn't the same as it was when the other man was in my kitchen; it was calmer and more soothing. 'Why were they always in my kitchen….?' "You can come out now Ms. Heartfilia. Ahh I see that kittle Ms. Wendy, has also joined the fun. Good, we need both of you."

I was about to ask how he knew us but everything went black and we appeared in a clearing. 'Oh man…again?' The man looked up at us with a curious eye. "Again, this has happened before?" I nodded. "Yea, a man brought me here in my dreams a couple days ago." "And what did this man say?" "He said that he knew who and what I'm and too stay away from the oversized lizards." The man nodded slowly and began pacing back and forth in thought.

"I see. It seems you have already met him. His name is Aglaeca. His is a very evil man. You have heard of Zeref correct?" "Yes, I have, but what does Zeref have to do with this?" "Lets just say that could be called old acquaintances. You, Lucy Heartfilia, have a very rare ability. You call it nature release correct?" I nod. "Your ability is the only ability that can subdue Aglaeca." I stare in shock before laughing at the man. "Y-You must be crazy. That cant possibly be me. Now if it were Natsu or Ezra, maybe even Croy, then maybe I would believe you. But me? There must be a mistake."

The man sighed. "I know it must be difficult for you but I assure you, there is no mistake." Wendy made herself known by tugging on my shirt. I looked down at her to see her staring at the mysterious man. "What's wrong Wendy-chan?" "T-that man. He smells…familiar." I look back at the man with wide eyes. 'Big oversized lizards, the dragons in the clearing….he must be a dragon!' "Good job Ms. Lucy, I was wondering when you would catch on. I'm surprised Wendy, it's not always easy to sniff out a dragon not in their true form."

"Grandeeney…d-do you know where she is?" The man chuckled slightly. "Don't worry child. She is just as upset about the whole thing as you are. In fact, she wanted to come with me to retrieve you but I told her no. It would have been too dangerous. And for your exceed, Carla? She is perfectly fine. After she came back from her parents she found that you and Lucy had left. Grandeeney found her and took her back with her. She is also waiting for you."

Wendy busted out in a huge smile; I almost thought it would split her face in half. Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes as she laughed in relief. "Thank you Mr. Thank you so much!" I smiled sweetly down at Wendy, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and letting her lean on me. "Thank you sir. For telling Wendy-chan about Grandeeney and Carla, she has been worried sick about the two." He smiled slightly. "Yes, I thought she might, but back to the real problem here. My name is Haruki. I was supposed to be your dragon, like Grandeeney is to Wendy or Igneel is to Natsu. I was held back and not allowed to be your dragon for the same reason I'm here. I'm here to bring you to the dragon realm, along with Wendy." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "The dragon realm? You have one of those? Plus, what about all of our friends, we cant just leave them." "Ahh yes, but it will be exactly one week here and one year in the realm. Just tell your friends your going on a mission."

I bowed my head in thought, trying to think if it was a good idea to actually go with this man who says he was my 'dragon'. I barely even knew they guy. I glance down at Wendy to see her already looking up at me. "Please onee-chan?" I bit my lip, over thinking things. I sigh and look back up at Haruki. "We'll do it, just tell us when and where to meat you." Haruki smiled. "Good, from now on I will teach you dragon slaying magic of nature release. Meet me tomorrow as early as possible in the park and don't worry about your clothes, we will dress you accordingly for your element. And don't bring or tell a soul, got it?" Before I could say anything me and Wendy found our selves back in my bed.

"A-are we really going Onee-chan?" I sighed and wrapped her up in my arms, bringing the covers over us. "Yea, Wendy-chan, we are. Now go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." I kissed her hair and rested my chin on her head and waited for her to go to sleep. Sleep crept into my eyes, causing them to drop closed and I went into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up early but stayed in bed, trying to figure out if what happened was a dream. I looked out the window and sighed, knowing that I had to get up and get prepared for the day. I slipped out of bed, my feet touching the cold floor, making me cringe slightly. I got ready and came back into my room to find Wendy still knocked out under my covers without a care in the world. I decided to let her sleep in while I went to get a weeklong job from Misa-chan. I got to the guild and walked in, noticing the silence I looked around in confusion. 'Huh, nobody's here yet.' I walked to the bar and peered over to see if Misa was here yet. Her head popped up in front of mine, causing me to shriek and stagger back.

"Lucy-chan? What re you doing here so early, the master himself isn't even here yet. Did something happen?" Her voice was etched with worry. My chest filled with guilt, knowing that I would have to lie about where Wendy-chan and I were going. "I-I need a week long job Misa-chan, do you think you could do that? Wendy-chan and I have some stuff…we need to work out." Misa, not wanting to prod any further into my excuse, just nodded and went into the back to get me a weeklong job.

She came back with the job in hand and reached it out for me to grab, but before I could grip it, she pulled it back. "Now Lucy-chan, I know that you have stuff of importance to do, so I wont give you this mission. I can tell you'll be busy doing something else. So this mission, was never here, got it?" I smiled slightly at Misa-chan and gave her a quick, awkward hug over the bar top. "Thank you Misa-chan." I whispered into her ear. She patted my back slightly to comfort me I think.

I let go and ran out of the guild, waving back to Misa. I raced home, not wanting to bump into any more guild members and tell them what I was doing.

I stepped into my apartment and went to the kitchen. Wendy was already up eating cereal and ready to go. She spotted me across the room and started gulping down her food, giving it a quick toss to the sink when done. A breaking of glass was heard from the sink and I sweat dropped. Wendy froze and blushed from embarrassment. She scratched the back of her head and giggled nervously. "Ne, Onee-chan, shouldn't we g-get going?" Putting my hands on my hips I tapped my feet. Did she really think she would get away with breaking one of my favorite glasses. The one I use all the time?

Oh no, she was gonna have to do something to make up for it, but apparently that would have to wait because we still had to meet Haruki at the park. I blinked my eyes, getting myself out of the small thinking trance I put myself in. My body deflated and I just looked at Wendy and pointed to her bag by the door. She smiled and ran past me, stepping on my pinkie toe without even noticing. I sucked in a breath of air, my eyes widening in the sudden pain that came from my poor toe.

Oh this is just great, my favorite cup broken, along with my now throbbing pinkie toe. I swear if this day gets worse, someone will die. I walked out of the kitchen and got my bag off the grey couch. Putting in over my shoulder I turned all the lights in the house off. I really don't need more added to my already tough rent. "Come on Wendy-chan, we're officially leaving." "Yatta! I can't wait to get there. Hey Onee-chan?" I shut the door, locking it behind me. "Yes Wendy-chan?" "Do you think there will be other Dragon Slayers there?"

I faltered in my steps down the road. I really didn't even think about that. 'That means that Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and the others would be there. That would be kinda awkward for us, I mean if they're still upset with Wendy then we may have some trouble.' My thinking was put on hold when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. It was tight but not to where it was uncomfortable. It actually felt calming and warm.

I smiled to my self; already knowing who the warm hand belonged to. I turned my head around seeing Croy behind me, showing off his toothy smile. "Where ya goin Luce?" "We're going on a job." He slung him arm over my shoulders and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Let me see the paper then." My eyes widened slightly but looked down, hoping he didn't see. "Umm, I kinda lost it." "Oh really?" He stared intently at me, not making any signs of looking away until I told him. He was stubborn and persistent when he wanted something.

I sighed and glanced at Wendy who was sporting a small blush and looking around. "Truth is, we are being recruited by dragons, they need are help with something. I would tell you more but I can't." He nodded in understanding but didn't waver in his hold on me. "Ok then, lets go." I quirked an eyebrow at him. Did he think he was really going to come with us? Haruki would be mad at us, not only did I tell someone but also I would be bringing someone.

"Um, Croy, I don't think you can come. He only asked for us." He shrugged and drew circles in my shoulder. "Well then he is going to have to deal with it. No way am I letting my girlfriend go to some…dragon place without me there. No way. So, which way?" I groaned. Oh well, it couldn't hurt anything that much right?

"Lucy, did I not tell you to tell or bring a soul? Did you not here me correctly?" I stared at the ground. I hated being lectured or degraded. It always reminded me of my father. Croy, noticing my distress stepped in. "It wasn't her fault ok? I was the one that made her bring me with her." Haruki looked from me to Croy, analyzing him.

"And who might you be?" "I'm Croy. I happen to be Lucy's boyfriend." "Does it look like I care? Listen, you can't go, end of story. Now, please Lucy, Wendy, we have somewhere to be." I stayed silent, not really knowing what to say and to whom. "And I don't care if you're God himself, you're not stopping me from going with Lucy or Wendy. Now, don't we have a place to be?" Haruki stared at Croy and if looks could kill, Cry would have died a long time ago.

His eyes seemed to falter some and he finally relaxed. He sighed and held his head in his hand looking defeated. "You know what? Fine, I don't care. Come on, we have places to go and things to do." I raised my eyebrows and smirked slightly, looking up at Croy. He glanced at me and gave off a smile. He slung his arm onto my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry sweets, I got you covered." I blushed slightly and reached down, taking Wendy's hand. "Come on Wendy-chan, time to go."

We all stared at Haruki, waiting for his magical powers to do something. We waited and waited, followed by more waiting. I ground my teeth I frustration. 'What was taking Haruki so long?' Suddenly Haruki's head shot up and he clapped his hands together. "Alright, now we're ready." "What were you doing?" Wendy said. "I had a sneeze that wouldn't come out. You know it's very dangerous to keep in a sneeze? You can rupture a blood vessel in you throat or head then boom, you're dead."

Every one of us sweat dropped. "That's, what you had us wait for? A sneeze?" Haruki smiled. "Of course. Now, gather around and hold hands. Oh, and close your eyes." We gathered around Haruki and held hands. He mumbled some incoherent words when a flash of light came out of nowhere. 'That's probably why he told us to close our eyes.' For a moment, it felt like gravity was no more and I was just floating in space without a care in the world. But then, all the gravity came right back.

A breeze slipped through my hair, it smelled like grass and…magic. I could feel the sun beating down on my form but not to where it was uncomfortable, but warm and inviting, like it was hugging me and welcoming me here. I opened my eyes to be faced with a beautiful sight. I blinked some, thinking that all of this was a joke or my imagination. There were pastures everywhere. They were green and luscious, filled with flowers I had never seen before. The sky didn't have a cloud in sight and on the horizon the image of a castle could be seen.

My smiled widened greatly. I never knew a place so beautiful could even exist. Two, warm arms encircled my waste and a chin rested on my shoulder. A hot breathe was beside my ear. With all of this I could have fallen asleep. "Almost, as beautiful as you." Croy whispered into my ear. I smiled at his compliment and turned in his arms to face him. I looked into his eyes, getting sucked into them and their story. I leaned up and made our lips touch.

The feeling sent electricity through my body. The experience was overwhelming. His tongue slowly made its way to my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Eagerly I opened my mouth and our tongues clashed. 'This is better than the porn I read….did I just think that out loud?' My thoughts were cut off when Croy's hold on m tightened and I became painfully aware of how close we were.

We would have continued our little escapade of each other's mouths but a grunt behind us told us that we were still in the real world and not in our own. We separated reluctantly, me sporting a blush and Croy just smirking up a storm. I swear, he never ever gets embarrassed. Just then, a voice called out behind us. It wasn't just a voice though, it sounded familiar. I turned my head to the direction and spotted pink.

My heart instantly just sunk in my chest and the feeling of dread washed over my poor heart. It was Natsu, standing there, starring at Croy and me. Lord knows how long he saw us make out in front of everyone. I don't know, I guess that's what passion and love can do to someone. Natsu's voice cut through the air again, but this time it was more serious. "L-Lucy? What are you doing here and who's this?" I didn't really want to say anything. It wasn't that I wasn't thrilled to see Natsu. I mean, I was completely. But seeing him served problems of course, because that's just how my life goes.

For one, he could still have a grudge on Wendy-chan, which could put her in possible danger. Two, it would just be awkward between us. We both had crushes on each other and were just starting to get into our newfound relationship when we left. And not to sound big headed or anything but he may still harbor those feelings for me, even though I got rid of mine when he burned my back and hurt Wendy-chan. I guess that isn't a lot of problems on my plate but they were two big giant problems in my head.

He was just kinda starring at me and it made me uncomfortable. I maneuvered myself to stand half way behind Croy. "Hi Natsu. I really don't know myself; you would have to ask Haruki about that one. And this is Croy, my boyfriend." I said pointing my finger at Croy. He didn't say anything but started making his way over. I got nervous and grabbed Wendy's hand, bringing her to my side.

Wendy-chan looked at me, wondering why I was pulling her away when what seemed like realization passed through her eyes. She gripped my hand a little bit tighter than before when Natsu go within touching range. Croy stiffened and I noticed that he hadn't said anything since Natsu spoke. He was looking over Natsu it seemed, almost like he was analyzing him. His grip on my hand was strong and firm, making sure I didn't go anywhere. Natsu and Croy just starred each other down, sizing each other up.

Haruki felt the tension in the air and spoke. "So, it seems like you two have already met it seems?" I turned to Haruki. "Yes, Wendy and I were apart of Fairy tail's guild before we moved to Sparrow's Path some odd years ago. Natsu was my partner and a friend to Wendy. We left under special circumstances." My voice faded out when I saw Natsu stiffen and guilt wash onto his face. I kinda felt bad but what he and the other guild members did was just unforgivable.

An awkward silence came over us and is shuffled from one foot to the other. Then, another voice rang out. "Hey fire breath, what's going on here?" The deep, a little scary, voice triggered my memory and I instantly knew whom it belonged too. I smiled widely at the sight of Gajeel. He was one of the very few that didn't try to beat Wendy-chan to death. I let go of Croy's hand, who may I remind was still starring down Natsu, and ran to Gajeel. Over the course of Gajeel being in the guild, not a lot of people knew, but we had become very close.

He was basically like my big brother but I was still his 'Bunny-girl', which never changed. He smiled at me, seeing me for the first time in years and opened his arms to me. I ran into them crying from happiness, tears leaking down my cheeks. He held me for what seemed like forever. I was happy to be back in my big brothers arms. It had hurt awfully to leave him, but I just couldn't stay any longer. He held me a bit longer before breaking up our hug and looking down at me. "How are ya Bunny-girl?" I sniffed and wiped away my tears, trying to at least look strong. "I'm doing good Gajeel. I'm very happy. Wendy-chan and I fit right in with Sparrow's Path. I may have even met a special someone." Gajeel smirked at me and ruffled my hair lightly. "Gajeel!" Wendy's voice rang out as a blue blur attacked Gajeel.

He grunted slightly from the unexpected weight but smiled some more when he found out that it was Wendy. He hugged her tightly and she did him. Wendy and Gajeel have pretty much the same relation ship I have with Gajeel. Wendy was devastated to leave all the people she had come to love at Fairy Tail, especially Gajeel. Gajeel sat Wendy down and ruffled her air some. "So, Gajeel, how's Levy?" He gave off a big feral smile. I instantly knew they were finally official. "Oh Gajeel, I'm so happy for you. Is she here? Did she come with you?"

He nodded. "Yea, she did. I couldn't leave without her so I brought her with me. She is back at the castle probably looking through the library." My eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. "They have a library?" "That's right Bunny-girl. Levy will be happy to see you. She never stops talking about wanting to see you again." I blushed at the comment and smiled at the thought. Levy was one of my best friends in Fairy Tail. We shared everything with each other, including our love for books. I started to get excited about seeing her and looked back at Croy and Haruki. "Haruki when can we go to the castle? I really want to see Levy-chan." "We can go whenever you like Lucy, but remember, your not here to catch up with friends, you're here to train."

I nodded hastily but then I remembered. "Oh right, before I can do that. Gajeel, I would like you to meet someone." I grabbed his hand and led him to Croy like a little girl asking her mommy for a toy. "Gajeel, this is Croy, he's my boyfriend and has been for a couple years. Croy this is my big brother Gajeel." Croy finally took his eyes off Natsu and locked eyes with Gajeel. He stuck his hand out smirking. "So you're the famous Gajeel Lucy has told me about. I've been wondering when I would get to meet you."

**Ahh, there you have it. We have finally gotten to the good part of the story. But don't worry, it shall get better. Its my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to this stuff. But thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter. And don't forget to review please! I need opinions on my story, maybe a little encouragement here and there. **** Till next time, Happs out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**School is just awful, I'm tellin ya. But, I have found the time to post this chapter so sorry for the wait _. Now I have looked over my chapters and noticed spelling errors, so I will try to go over my chapters and fix those puppies up. **

**Oh yea, 'Nii-chan', thank you very much for the review, I appreciate it! *****bows***** **

**Now, here is chapter 7 so I hope you enjoy and give me your opinions in a review. **

**I do not own Faiy Tail or its characters, I only own my OC's.**

I knew that this may have been one of those awkward moments, but Croy never get embarrassed or nervous and Gajeel…well he's Gajeel. They kinda just stared at each other, neither backing down nor wavering. Finally, Gajeel cracked a smirk and put his hand on Croy's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "You're ok. Take care of Bunny-girl for me when I'm not there." Gajeel said in a serious tone. Croy smirked and nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me over beside him.

"Well, I am so happy for this reunion but we need to get the castle. I'm sure you all have some people you would love to meet again." Haruki motioned for us to follow him to the castle. Wendy giggled happily and grabbed my hand, dragging both of us to the front of the pack and farther. Oh it was so beautiful, it's like you could feel the magic around you. This would be one of those moments in the movies were the music starts playing and the character has the best time of there life. Wait…who am I talking to again?

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Wendy grabbing both of my hands, spinning us around in circles. Laughter bubbled up in my throat and spilled out. We laughed and giggled and jumped and fell. I had never had so much fun, it was like knowing I was here, I had no worries. I ran up behind Wendy and put her on my shoulders, spinning us around in the flowers. Everyone was watching us smiling and I motioned my hand for them to come join.

Croy smiled and ran to us, followed by Gajeel and Haruki. The only one who didn't join the fun was Natsu; I guess he was still thinking about stuff. It took us longer to get the castle, considering we went a little off course. We all stood in front of the castle breathing hard from the full on sprint we did to get here. Haruki gathered his breath and spoke. "Ladies and gentleman, the dragon warrior." No, he didn't say that, I kid you. Although…I don't know who I'm kidding. "Ladies and Gentleman, the Dragon realms castle, home of the dragons." We all stared in amazement at the detail and architecture. It was such a beautiful place it took my breath away.

"Now, if you all are done gawking at the outside, I would love to see your faces on the inside." Like magic, the doors opened, showing off a beautiful, elegant room that just beckoned you to come in and look at. We all made our way in and the doors shut softly behind us. The room was huge, with two staircases on the side, a big fireplace in the middle and a giant, green rug in the middle. Doors were on both sides of the room, each leading to the unknown and a door in the corner, leading to the kitchen judging by the smell.

"Now, I realize Lucy that you want to see Levy, so the library is on the right. Wendy, I understand you want to see Grandeeney and Carla? You would go up the stairs and to the left; they're in the second door on the right. You two can go back to doing whatever you were doing. Dinner is in an hour." Haruki seemingly vanished from sight. Wendy 'eeked' and ran up the stairs without a second thought. Natsu went somewhere. Croy went wherever Croy went and I had no doubt Gajeel was coming with me to see Levy.

"This was Bunny-girl, Levy is in the library." I smiled and nodded rapidly, following Gajeel through the door. The library was huge, there were books where ever you looked, not to mention it was empty, save a small blue haired bookworm in the corner with piles of books surrounding her. She never looked up when the door shut, probably thinking that it was Gajeel again. I decided to use this to my advantage.

While Gajeel stood at the doorway waiting, I snuck around till I was behind Levy. Leaning down I rested my arms on the top of her head. "Ne, Levy-chan, its unhealthy to read all of these books without sharing them with me." Levy tensed under me and slowly turned herself in the chair. She stared at me for what seemed like forever, the wide smile on my face present the entire time. Her brain started to work again it seemed and she busted out in a huge grin.

"Lu-Chan!" She jumped up from the chair and tackled me in a hug. I could feel her tears on my shoulder. Tears of my own started to leak through as we hugged each other, neither one of us thought we would ever see other again. We separated and started talking about anything we could. Ranging from 'How have you been' to Levy's love life. "Lu-chan, I can't believe you're here. How did you get here anyways?" We had both calmed down when Gajeel came and sat down with us to join the conversation.

"I was actually brought here by Haruki, he says that my magic is the only magic that can stop Aglaeca. Something about my nature release." Levy looked shock for a moment. "You mean, you're the one Haruki was talking about? The one who is going to take down Aglaeca?" I shrugged, not really knowing or believing that I was the one who is going to take down Aglaeca. "I guess so." "Well, I can't tell your kinda ify about it so lets move to another subject. Who is this Croy I've heard so much about?"

Levy smirked and leaned on her shoulder, listening for my answer. "Well…he has been my boyfriend for a couple years. I met him when I changed guilds, well, it was a little later but, he came to the guild, we hooked up, next thing you know we're boyfriend girlfriend." Levy giggled like a schoolgirl and sandwiched both of my hands in between hers. "Lu-chan, do you love him? Do you desire to be with him forever?" I thought about it for a while, going over it in my head before deciding on a decision, when I made one and smiled to myself. "I do." Levy smiled at me kindly and pulled me up from the seat.

"Well, come on Lu-chan, we need to go eat. I'm sure our hour is almost up. Come on Gajeel, you too!" Gajeel grunted and stood up along with us. We stepped out of the library and stepped back into the lobby. "Come on Lu-chan, the kitchen is just through that door." She pulled me through the door into this big giant dinning room. The floor looked of marble, the walls were pure white, there was gold trimming, and the table was what looked made of glass and only glass. There were plants in the room along with pictures on the wall.

The smell of food directed my eyes to the glass table that was lined with different kinds of foods, from elegant fish to nachos, they had it all! I could tell everyone was already here from all of the eyes starring me down making me shift some, but the caring smiles kinda drew that uncomfortable atmosphere away. "Come Lucy, we have a seat for you, Levy and Gajeel." I peered around the room trying to spot Croy in a seat or something. 'Oh good, he's sitting right next to me.'

I walked across the room to my spot and sat down, but not before accidently flipping the chair backwards and making the whole room jump. I heard some snickers in the air and blushed from major embarrassment. 'Just count on me to embarrass myself in front of dragons. Yatta….' I smiled sheepishly and fixed my chair, Levy silently laughing at me, Wendy snickering, and Croy just smirked at me.

I silently sat in my chair quickly and sat still, observing everyone at the table. I saw Grandeeney sitting beside Wendy and Carla. She had long greyish bluish hair that curled at the ends, she looked older but not too old, and she was very beautiful. In fact, all the woman at the table were drop dead gorgeous, they had this elegant an commanding vibe that came off of them, making them even more beautiful.

I kinda felt almost out of place, here are all these beautiful woman in dresses and here I am, in shorts and a tank top. My musing stopped when I felt a large, warm hand slip into my own under the table, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I squeezed back in response and waited for some one to speak, maybe we could start eating. "Ahh Lucy, so glad you could join us. Now I know your al hungry so I was thinking we could do introductions after dinner in the lounge area?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and started to dig in.

At that moment, all elegance and authority vanished. It was like these people were pigs for goodness sakes! 'I guess I know where the dragon slayers get their appetites from haha.' I thought with a smile on my face. With my mouth watering, I grabbed whatever I could and piled it onto my plate. I was a hungry woman.

We had all finished our meals and were sitting and chatting in the 'lounge' or as I like to call it, the really, really, really, big comfy room. The room was gigantic; their couches were to where if you sit in them, you sink into couch land. They had a big fireplace in the front of the room with a picture of what I believe a very important dragon. I had been introduced to a couple of people by Haruki and every single one of them was extremely kind. I wasn't really expecting rude and abrasive, but I mean, they are dragons.

I was currently sitting and chatting with Grandeeney while Croy and Wendy played a card game with some other guy. "Wendy has told me so much about you Lucy in the past few hours I thought my head would spin." Her voice was elegant and silky, it had this mothering tone to it as well. "Yes well, Wendy always talked about you, and I must say, it is an honor to meet you in person Ms. Grandeeney." My upbringing in the wealthy status was starting to come back and I found myself prim and proper all over again.

She giggled whole-heartedly and slapped my shoulder softly. "Please, call me Gran Gran, that's what everyone else does now a days, no respect for their elders these people." She muttered to herself. We talked some more before I started introducing myself to the other dragons. I saw a woman that resembled Juvia and I thought that it may actually be her until she turned around. She noticed me and waved me over. "Hi, you must be miss Lucy correct?" I smiled and nodded. "My name is Mizuchi I'm the water dragon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Mizuchi it's nice to meet you." "Now, I heard that you're the one with the nature release. So I was thinking that I could teach you some stuff to help you with your magic?" I stared wide-eyed at her, why would she ask me if she could teach me? Am I that important? I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course, you don't have to ask. I would love help. I might get tired of Haruki's jibber jabbing." Mizuchi laughed. "Oh thank you, I just know we will have fun. Now if you don't mind me excusing myself, they have crumpets over there that are calling my name."

She gave me one last pat on the shoulder and disappeared into the crowed. "I hope your ready to die." The voice shook me from my daydreams and scared me a little. I turned to the voice with a questioning stare. A woman, probably a little older than myself was behind me starring at me. I shifted uncomfortably and just stood there. Realization dawned on her it seemed like and she extended her hand for me.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to freak you out there. My name is Muse." I grabbed her hand and shook it lightly, a small smile reaching my face. "Hello Muse, I'm-" "Lucy Heartfilia, it's kinda hard not to know who you are." I laughed some. "So Muse, are you a dragon too?" She shook her head and pursed her lips. "Oh no, I'm not a dragon, that would be cool though. No I specialize in combat, I teach people here how to fight." I nodded when an idea struck in my mind. "Um…Muse, would you be willing to teach me hand to hand combat? My boyfriend Croy was in the middle of teaching me but now we're here so he cant really teach me."

Muse looked thoughtful for a moment, I thought she might decline my offer but she looked back up at me with a smile. "I would love to teach you Lucy. But be warned, I'm not your boyfriend and I wont go easy on you." I smiled and bowed slightly. "Yes I understand, thank you." She nodded at me. "Be ready in the morning, I'll be the first to teach you, then Haruki, then Mizuchi. If anymore want to teach you then they will be training you after Mizuchi and they will have to ask Haruki. Mizuchi and I were actually already picked to train you, but I you have any questions bring them tomorrow. Oh, and wear something comfortable." Her grin reminded me of Alayla, it looked like the same sinister smile she has. She disappeared in the crowed and my mind drifted. I smiled some thinking about Alayla and everyone else at the guild and what they might be doing right now.

A spoon hitting a glass caused me to loose my thoughts and look up. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Haruki at the front.

"Now I know most of you have already been introduced, but I would like to give a special welcome to Miss Lucy Heartfilia from me and everyone else in the dragon realm." People were clapping and smiling at me. It felt nice to have people appreciate you and even maybe look up to you. I smiled some and waved to a few people. "Oh yes, and how could I forget to welcome Wendy Marvell and Croy. Hehe, sorry about that, please continue with whatever you were doing." Everybody laughed slightly and went back right to what they were doing.

I tried to stifle a yawn but it came out anyways. A warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist, coaxing me to just lean into them, which I did. I was so tired for some reason, although it made since, I did have a big day today. A chin came and rested on my shoulder, sending a hot breath that tickled the shell of my ear. "You tired sweets?"

My eyes drooped some and a slowly nodded. Croy tightened his hold on my waist some and maneuvered me through the crowd to Haruki. Haruki saw my predicament and smiled. He told Croy our bedroom and went back to talking after telling us goodnight. We climbed the stairs, laughing when one of us tripped and stumbled; it was like we were drunk or something.

What we weren't aware of were the eyes that followed us upstairs and into our bedroom. But wait…how am I telling you about it if I'm not aware of it….? Oh well. We opened the door to be presented with a glorious bedroom. The bed was huge and looked oh so comfy; the room was complete with dresser, desk and bathroom. Everything was so elegant and fancy I almost felt out of place, but I was kinda used to it since my old room in the mansion used to look like this.

Croy unhooked my waist and kissed my cheek before falling face down on the bed. I giggled at his predicament and went to the dresser to look for clothes. The drawers were full of new clothes, this place was like heaven. But, I decided against the clothes and just got some undergarments out.

I put them on the table and went over to the half asleep Croy and lifted him up to a sitting position. I took off hi coat and threw it over at a chair before peeling his shirt off. "Already getting down to business are we?" I blushed hard and swatted him over the head, causing him to groan and fall on the bed again.

I shook my head and grabbed my clothing and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I showered, changed and exited the bathroom. Even it was like you were walking into a palace, it was bigger than my apartment. Steam pored out of the bathroom like a fog, making the floor wet and slippery, perfect conditions for falling flat on your face ne? My foot went the opposite way it was supposed to go and I found myself falling flat on my face.

I was expecting two arms to reach out and catch me but no, the man the two arms belonged to were sitting up in the bed laughing his ass off because it's 'so funny'. I groaned, glaring at the laughing Croy on the bed. I huffed and brought myself back up, going over to the drawer I put on some pants. I put them on angrily and stomped over to the door. Croy noticed and ceased his laughing. "Oh come on Luce, it was funny." Silence. "Lucy, come on, I was joking." Door shuts. "Lucy!"

I pouted angrily outside the door, hoping a little that I would here foot steps across the floor. I waited some until I heard them, but they didn't come from the room, they came from the hallway. I jerked my head up and saw a truffle of pink hair coming out of the darkness of the hallway. It seemed like he didn't notice me and I wanted it to stay like that so I made my way deeper down the hallway. I walked some ways down and had thought I lost him until a hand clamped onto my shoulder and I was brought into a hug.

Natsu didn't let go for a while, he just stood there holding me. Not that I didn't want to be in the arms of my long lost best friend, it just kinda felt awkward. I released a sigh and felt my body relax. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, him squeezing me gently. He still felt as warm and calming as he did when I left and I was getting lost in him, but the images of him striking down Wendy and me came back to mind and I let go.

"Luce…I'm sorry, about everyt-" I cut him off. "How's Lisanna? I never really got to know if she was alright after what happened with her at the guild." Natsu's mouth settled in a straight line and he sighed. "She was fine, she was in the cellar under the guild. She didn't remember what happened so she couldn't really help us understand what happened." I nodded slowly, processing what he said. "Now, if you wont cut me off again I was going to say I was sorry. I'm sorry about everything that happened, I'm sorry about not returning your feelings, I'm sorry about not being there for you and I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you still have the scar on your back where I hit you…Wendy told me."

I sighed. "Natsu…I appreciate your apology but I've moved on now and I'm happy." Natsu looked into my eyes with determination. "But Lucy, I never knew! If I had known none of this would have happened! You would have never left and everything would be perfect, we would be here together and we would be happy. I don't like Croy Lucy, he doesn't seem right. Has even told you he loves you?" I glared some at Natsu. "You don't know Croy Natsu, you don't know what him and I have been through together. We…we…we like each other, very much." I faltered slightly, we haven't said we loved each other yet but o knew we did, it didn't have to be said because it was already there…right? I already knew I loved Croy…but what does Croy feel about me?

I looked back up at Natsu and noticed he seemed closer than before, way closer. His breath tickled my cheeks as he inched closer. My mind was screaming for me to move and I was trying to but he had a death grip on my arms, I couldn't use my magic or anything…I was defenseless. Oh wait…I know how to punch and kick now don't I? I was just about to make a move when the weight was just lifted from me. I heard a hand connecting with a body part and then something hitting the ground.

I had my eyes shut so I opened them and saw Croy standing over Natsu. Both were glaring at each other, secretly hoping the other burst into flames and just dies. They stood like that for a while until Natsu sighed and shifted his head to me. "I'll talk to you later Luce." He stared at me some before getting up and walking back into the depths of the hallway and disappearing. Croy stood in the same position, not moving or speaking, I actually had to look closer to make sure he was still breathing.

He took a gulp of air and stared at the ceiling. "Luce, you okay?" His voice held little emotion but just enough to let me know he cared. "Y-yea, I'm fine." He came over and took hold of my hand, staring at it quietly. "I heard everything. You know what he said…about me not ever saying I loved you?" I nodded slowly, I didn't really want to know he answer by the way he was talking. "Well…I just wanted to tell you that I do…I do love you. I never really though about it for some reason but now that I am thinking of it, I realized I do. I'm sorry it took all of this to be able to realize but it was always there."

My eyes brimmed with tears of happiness and I laughed. "Good, I love you too Croy, I've just been waiting for you to tell me." He smiled down at me and was about to say something else but I cut him off. I stood on my tippie toes and kissed him. I poured every ounce of love I had in the kiss and I could feel Croy do the same. I was so happy and excited at that moment. Croy just confessed to me. I felt his lips shift on mine and hit tongue glided across my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth for him and he entered, his tongue going over the top of my mouth and teeth, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking my fingers into his hair. Cory angled his face to deepen the kiss. His hand came up to my face, cradling it gently, his fingers ghosting over my cheek. My lungs begged for air but I didn't want this moment to end. Thankfully Croy needed air too. We reluctantly separated, each of us panting.

His fingers maneuvered into my hair and he lightly kissed my forehead. He inhaled my scent and smiled slightly. "Come on Luce, you have training tomorrow." He placed his hand on my back and lightly pushed me back to our room. I opened the door and made my way into the room with Croy behind me. The feeling of fatigue caught up to me. I jumped onto the bed and the moment my face touched the bed I was gone.

**Welp, there ya have it. I wish I could have worked on it more -_- I've just been to busy to really do anything ( ._.) Remember to review pleaseeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please, oh please oh please don't kill me, see, I have a logical explanation as to why I have not uploaded…..I have, been locked out….No really, I haven't been able to sign in and when I do sign in, it crashes on me. I don't know if it was my computer or the site or what but I have finally been able to get on it and upload the new chapter! So yatta! Oh! And please review for me, tank chu!**

**Anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's.**

With the morning brought pain, a lot of it. I wasn't used to getting up at seven in the morning, doing a warm-up that I had thought was the actual training, and then came the actual training. I could have sworn, the hands of kami were reaching down to me and takin me up to live with the spirits. This woman was the devil in disguise, I'm tellin ya what's the truth. The only good thing about it was, was that Wendy decided to train with me to, so I wasn't the only one going through this hell.

"Alright Lucy, I think that's enough training for today, you too Wendy." Just the way she said it, made me feel like she was just enjoying the site of our bodies pushed to their limits and beyond.

"Ne, Lucy, I don't think I can go on, especially through our other trainers." Wendy said weekly. She looked like if you blew on her, she would just fall over dead. Muse looked over us with a confident smirk and started to make her way back inside, leaving us in the field. "You guys still have Mizuchi and Lucy still has Haruki to get too. You put a lot on your shoulders Lucy." Muse laughed and walked in side, probably going to get Mizuchi. 'Oh Kami, take me home now.'

5hrs later:

"Breath in and out. Feel the nature and energy around you. Do you feel it?" It took me a while o register he spoke, considering I was falling asleep. "Lucy!" Haruki shouted at me. My eyes burst open, almost giving myself a heart attack from the light that blared in my eyes. "Y-Yes, Haruki? What were you saying?" Haruki sighed and held his face in his hands. "Lucy, you need to focus. You will never harness your nature release if you don't follow my directions. Now, let's try this again. Try to fee the energy around you and pull it to you."

I closed my eyes and tried to feel the earth around me. I could sense it's energy around me, I could hear the butterfly's wings beating in the air, I could smell the roses in the field, but I couldn't bring all that energy to me. I gave out a frustrated sigh. "You're not going to get it immediately Lucy, it will take some time." I nodded and tried once again. This went on for a couple hours until I finally felt the energy, not just around me, but also inside me! I was doing it! I was harnessing the energy! But of course, me being this excited and me harnessing nature energy had a cost.

I felt something, almost like a pull, but not a pull on me, it was weird. I opened my eyes and saw clear space, Haruki was gone. I stared looking around franticly, thinking something bad had happened to him right under my nose. Then I heard mumbling, shouts that didn't exactly leave the mouth yet.

My head turned towards the shouts and saw something out of this world. Or in it, if you want to be literal. There was Haruki, neck deep in the earths crust. I kinda just stared at him for a moment, before busting out laughing. I mean who wouldn't start laughing when your sensei is neck deep in the earth.

"Lucy! Don't laugh at me! Get me out of here!" Haruki sneered at me. "B-But I thought you w-wanted me to feel the earth and concentrate." I say in between laughs. "I did exactly what you told me too."

"I didn't…I didn't mean this Lucy, get me out of here." He said poorly. He just looked like a sick puppy dog that couldn't find its way home. Oh this was priceless, so I did what any normal person in this situation would have done. I took out my camera, and snapped almost a hundred shots.

You could tell he was angry; his face was redder than Erza's hair. I stopped laughing when the crust around him cracked and shifted. I knew at that point, my best bet was to run away, and fast. So I did.

The rest of the day up until night was Haruki chasing me around the castle, of course I out ran him and hid better, I was younger, but he sure had a lot of stamina; it seemed like he could run all day. The only reason he stopped chasing me to kill me was because dinner was ready, and him being a dragon, he never missed out on food. But he gave me this look that said 'I'll get you later'. The only fun thing that happened that day was I got to summon out Aquarius for Mizuchi.

Some odd hours ago

"Oh Lucy, so glad you could join me, I've been waiting." Turning the corner I spotted Mizuchi sitting by the pond. Walking to her she turned around and spotted me. She started to wave me over to sit beside her. I sat down and waited, until she finally turned to me. "Lucy, how nice of you to join me. Now, I want to get through this quickly and correctly. I have heard from sources that one of your Celestial Spirits is a water bearer correct?"  
It didn't take me long to figure out that she was talking about Aquarius. "Oh yes, I do actually, her name is Aquarius." Mizuchi nodded and stood up. She motioned for me to do the same. "Now, I would like for you to call on her, I figure it will be much easier to teach you how to use water with your nature release with her here." I nodded and took out her key. "Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

A big puff of cloud appeared and there sat Aquarius in all her mermaid glory. She looked around some, taking in her surroundings before she spotted me and glared. "I told you to call on me when you needed it! You are not going to tell me that through all that time, you didn't need me! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME DIDN'T YOU!?" I cowered some behind Mizuchi, I didn't want to be the next thing Aquarius punched.

"N-No I didn't forget you guys, I just haven't had time to call on you. But now I do, you see, I need help with my water abilities and Mizuchi here, my teacher, said it would be easier if you helped me."

"So you weren't going to even call on me for this! She had to ask you!?" I shrunk down some more, feeling her aura get chaotic. Thankfully though, Mizuchi didn't look like she had time to waste. "Excuse me. Hi I'm Mizuchi, Lucy's new water teacher. I had heard about you for some time and decided that I would like you to help me teach Ms. Lucy here about water and how she can put it too good use in her nature release." Aquarius looked from me to Mizuchi before holding out her hand and smiling.

"Hello there, nice to meet you as well. As for the training, I've been stuck in the celestial world for who knows how long, I could use a little time out." Taking that as a yes Mizuchi an Aquarius started to talk amongst themselves of how my new training would go, while I sat at the pond and tried to push and pull the water. It's a lot harder than it sounds considering I can ouch or move the water with anything, just my mind and energy.

I tried this for ten minutes before I got a little flick of water to move. It was literally like I went up and flicked the surface of the water, that's how much I got to move. 'Oh man…this is hard.' Trying to concentrate even better, I decided to le down on my stomach facing the water, almost in it. I relaxed and just lay there, trying to feel the water, where it was in the earth. I could feel the presence but trying to control it was another task.

I felt footsteps behind me but didn't think much of it before they stopped…right beside me. Then, I felt water, a lot of it, just being dumped right on me. My eyes widened and I sat up, the water still being poured on me. I looked up and saw Aquarius pouring water on me from her bowl. "This is for not calling on me like you said you would." I mumbled to myself and frowned until she stopped pouring the water over me. "Oh yea, and this water will also help you connect with that water." She pointed to the pond and crossed her arms watching what I was going to do.

I took another deep breath and relaxed. I felt the water on me and followed the tiny streams that went from my body and pooled into the pond. Feeling that water now was on a whole another level. It was almost like I could taste it. I stared to twitch my fingers, trying to get the pull of the water. I gradually started to move my fingers more, then my hands, then my whole arms. I could hear the water rushing, I was doing it, I was really doing it!

I opened my eyes to see my awesomeness and my mood instantly deflated. I wasn't moving shit. Turning my head to the side I saw Aquarius's bowl right up to my ear. And if you listened, you would hear what sounded like an ocean, exactly what I was hearing. I groaned, now knowing that I wasn't moving anything but the air around me from flailing my arms like an idiot. A hand pressed on my shoulder causing me to look up.

Mizuchi was standing above me, a small smile on her face and a look of understanding. "Don't worry honey, you're not gonna get it on the first try. It will take time and practice for you to be able to fully bend the water how you want it." I sighed and nodded in understanding.

Back to the present

Slowly walking into the castle, the smell of food hit me in the face. Oh did it smell good, like really good. Getting excited I bounded to the dinning room to find not a soul in sight, but the remainders of a hardy dinner were in plain view. 'They ate…without me…how the hell did they eat that fast!?' I heard a door open and saw Wendy come into the room. "Oh Onee-san! There you are! We were wondering where you were." I quirked an eyebrow. "But Wendy…Haruki came in here just a few minutes ago to eat, and now you're telling me all the foods gone?"

Wendy looked down sheepishly and smiled. "Well, we were all pretty hungry so we kinda ate…really fast." My happy mood and wondrous hope for food quickly diminished. "B-But, we left some food for you in the Kitchen if you want some." I sighed. I guess it couldn't be helped. I went over and hugged Wendy. "You know Wendy-chan, we haven't spent that much time together. I'm thinking maybe we can go on a small adventure in the flower patch tonight, maybe some lightning bugs will be out and we can catch them ne?"

She instantly released me and bounced up and down. "Yatta! I would love to Onee-chan!" I smiled thinking of all the things we could do together, we could play tag, hide and go seek, sharks and minnows….well, we might need some other people to play that. I crouched down to her level which wasn't much now considering how much she has grown. "Now go get read for tonight, and don't tell anyone ok? It's gonna be our little secret." Wendy nodded and ran up the grand staircase, going to get ready for tonight. Since I had nothing to do for the next hour I went to find Croy. I looked and I looked until finally, I found him. He was sitting in the middle of the room of our bedroom meditating.

I was tempted to make the humming noise those old monks do in the TV shows but decided against it. He cracked open his eye and smiled softly, motioning for me to come sit with him. Now wanting butt pains from the hard flooring I sat on his lap naturally. He hugged me from behind and buried his face in the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath every now and then. He must have been tired from the way he was acting, I don't know why though, I'm the one that went training all day while he slept in from what I know.

I heard him mumbled into my back and nudged his head some with my shoulder, trying to tell him I didn't catch what he said. He lifted his head and turned it, now resting the side of his face onto my back. His mouth now free he spoke. "I love you" I smiled sweetly at him, even though he wasn't able to see it. I twisted myself in his lap, now facing to the side and snuggled into his chest. "Are you tired?" He rested his chin on the top of my head and hugged me tighter. "Yea, I'm exhausted, I'll probably sleep till noon tomorrow at least. I have been meditating and trying to gather my energy all day. It takes a lot out of you."

I nodded slightly, understanding where he was coming from. He must have done a lot more meditation than me though, because I did Kami knows how many lessons and I'm just starting to feel fatigue creep around the corner. But I had to stay awake; Wendy was going to be waiting for me in a few minutes at the front door to go on our little quest. Knowing that I should be getting up right about now, but also dreading to leave my own personal pillow and heater in one, I tried to sit up.

Croys arms tightened around my waist pulling me back down with a thud. He buried his face into my neck and kissed little open-mouthed kisses up and down my neck, causing me to moan a little. If this kept on I would never be able to leave with Wendy on our quest. "Croy stop, I have to go out with Wendy tonight. I promised her we would g-go on an…..an adventure…" My mind started glazing over in pleasure as he massaged my much tense shoulders while placing kisses on them. "C-Croy, come on…I need to..to get up."

He stopped his beautiful ministrations on my back and kissed the back of my hair before turning my face by my cheek and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. Starting to stand p he grabbed me under the arms and lifted me up with him. "I hate that you have to leave me sweets but if you stayed poor Wendy-chan would be heart broken. Just make sure you come back to me in one piece. If you're not home by 1 in the morning I'm coming to get you ok?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my cat and walking out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the halls and came out into the opening. I spotted Wendy waiting impatiently for me at the door, bouncing up and down excitedly. I hurried down the stairs to her. "Onee-chan! I've been waiting forever for you." "I'm sorry Wendy-chan, I was just telling Croy that we were leaving for a couple hours on an adventure." She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Just telling? Sure you weren't doing anything else with Croy-san Onee-chan?" I looked at her flabbergasted at her bold question.

She's only fourteen, how could she know so much about this stuff. But thinking about it, I'm not that surprised, kids these days are big pervs anyways; I'm not surprised she's one. Although it was disappointing me some that my innocent little Wendy-chan converted to the dark side on me. I shook my head, scoffing slightly and grabbed her hand. I opened the door and led her outside with me. The cold chill hitting my cheeks, kissing them softly. I looked over the field and was astounded at the sight I was greeted with. The meadow was covered in lights of lightning bugs, there could be thousands, no, millions out there, and they were all there for us to catch.

We ran together into the field, both of us giggling as we raced each other from one flower to another. Cursing to myself silently I realized that I had forgotten the jars for the lightning bugs. Wendy must have heard me because she brought out two jars from seemingly nowhere and handed one to me. "I knew you would forget so I brought them myself." I giggled at her and we sat down, waiting as the millions of lighting bugs got near us.

We grabbed them, softly but firmly, softly to ensure we didn't kill them, but firmly enough to where they wouldn't crawl out of the holes in our fists. We put them in the jars and watched them buzz around; trying to figure out what kind of contraption they were encased in. After watching them buzz around in the jars we set them free and took off further into the field, searching for more things to discover.

We didn't need a flashlight to see, the moon was so bright it was almost as if it was daylight and the lightning bugs added some lighting as well. Walking along beside Wendy I was captivated by the sheer beauty of this place. It seemed as if there was no evil anywhere around us, like we were safe from everything. Wendy veering away from my side and off towards the edge of the wood line snapped me out of the ramblings in my head. I didn't want her going alone at this time of night, especially alone.

Wendy-chan, like hell I would let her go alone into the depths of the dark woods. "Wendy-chan, where are we going?" I got no answer in reply and tried again. "Wendy-chan? Can you hear me? Why are we going this way?" Still no answer, it was as if she was in this sort of trance and couldn't get out, much less acknowledge that I was there. I tried some more, but eventually gave up in trying to divert her attention to me. Whatever she was going after, she was going after it no matter what.

I honestly did not want to continue, I was afraid that whatever had her in this trance meant business or was doing this for a reason. Maybe to lure us into buying something or give us chocolate cookies if only we would step into the white van. I briefly wondered what the van was but brushed off the thought when we made it into a clearing of sorts. Ever since the nightmare I had back home, I had never liked clearings.

Sure it was where I was offered something beautiful, but it was also where I was stabbed and threatened. Even though I showed no evidence of what happened in my dream, I still believe that something happened, for I may not have been baring scars, but I could still feel the pain. I was cautious to hold Wendy back with one hand and reached for my keys, but oh no, I just had to go and forget them at the house, along with my whip. I inwardly groaned to myself for being so stupid, but on the outside my features were neutral…. at least that's what I think it looks like, but I may be wrong, I may look like a dork.

I looked around some more before taking a couple steps in front, trying to test the waters for sharks. In the distance the sound of a waterfall echoed, the breeze brining in the sweet smell of the water. Twigs snapped around us from the strain of big or little animals scurrying around us. The hoot of an owl making it all the more creepy, not like we needed it anymore creepy, the emptiness of the opening was doing it's job just fine. It seemed that Wendy got out of her little daze and squeezed my hand, finally understanding where she was.

I looked down at her and pulled her closer to me, I didn't want anything to happen to her. She was like…no, was my sister and it was my job as an older sibling to protect her at all costs. Next thing I know though, the warm caress of her hand in mine was gone and the warmth of her body next to mine disappeared. I looked down, thinking maybe she took her hand away from mine and moved, but she wasn't there at all. Panic filled my body; I looked around frantically, looking for her everywhere I could. She was gone. She was just…gone.

"Wendy!" My answer was silence. I was going to go look for her for an eerie feeling swept through the clearing. I turned back around in front of me and saw fog sweep into the clearing. It collided against each other and made the fog traveled upward as if it was waves coming from opposite directions and crashed into each other. A cold breeze hit me in the face hard, the chill kissing my cheeks once more and my breath traveled through the air like smoke from a fire. I still wanted to find Wendy more than anything but for some reason…I couldn't. It was like I was glued to the ground.

Well…not literally, but my feet didn't want to move. My brain screamed for my feet to take a step backward and get the hell out of there, and they did…just not backward. I went forward, against my will. Something was making me move, influencing my brain to move forward to whatever it wanted me to go. I stopped in the middle, a dark figure manifested from the clothes of the fog. It swirled like a tornado and got darker as more fog was added to the twisting of the air. Fear clutched my body and tightened, constricting me.

I tried to take in a deep breath of air but wheezed instead. Tears pricked the sides of my eyes. I didn't want to die, I had Wendy-chan, Croy, Haruki, and everyone else that I needed to be with and take care of. I never said goodbye…I never said I love you back to Croy before I left…I never tried as hard as I could to go find Wendy when she disappeared. Tears rolled down my face and my nose got runny.

I may die today, right now, in fact, and I would be leaving so much behind. What would you do? I briefly thought who the hell I was talking to but stopped when the dark figures eyes opened and red rubies stared at me. I screamed bloody murder.

Wendys P.O.V

I looked to my side, about to ask Onee-chan where we were and she was gone. I had no clue where I was or where she had disappeared. Last thing I remember we were in the flower field and…and we were having fun and laughing. I didn't want to be alone in the woods. I didn't know where Onee-chan was, I was lost. It was dark and eerie, no light from the bright light shined through the treetops like they were in the field.

I had to get back home, maybe Onee-chan lost me and thought went back home. Yea, that's what happened, of course. She's probably still looking for me right now while she's heading home. I did a 360 an found I was standing on a path, with a small ball of light from the moon shining at the other end. I took a step, but froze in my tracks, eyes widening and heart pumping. A blood-curdling scream sounded through the darkness.

I didn't know it was Onee-chans but I was not about to take a chance. I was faced with a decision, go find Onee-chan and see if she was ok, or go get Croy so he can find Onee-chan with me. I wasn't going to be much help, I'm a weak little thing and I know that, I need more training! If only I was strong enough, I would go to Onee-chan in a heartbeat! I wish Carla were here to make the decision for me, she always knows what to do.

I knew I shouldn't be wasting time, so I ran home. I had to get Croy, he would be able to find and save Onee-chan, I just knew it. I ran fast through the woods to the light, the coldness stinging my cheeks. The branches whipping past me, some in my way making me dunk and weave through them, some catching my hair and scratching me. I had to get to Croy and fast; there was no time to wait! I burst through the tree line, another scream echoing behind me, tears started rolling down my cheeks.

That had to be Onee-chan, she's the only one out there. I ran as fast as I could through the field, the lightning bugs and flowers not seeming as pleasant as they used to be. I ran up the steps to the house and burst through the doors a panting mess. "CROY! Croy you have to come quick! It's Lucy she's in danger!" It didn't take long before he came shuffling down the hall. Mizuchi-sama followed close behind him with Haruki beside her. Grandeeney-chan came fast from the other side of the stairs with Carla flying to me.

Tears were falling down my face and I couldn't breath. Carla launched herself in my arms, asking if I was ok, if I was hurt. I didn't listen; I was too busy mumbling about Onee-chan and how we had to go help her! Cory grabbed me by the arms and shook me hard, yelling at me, asking where Lucy was. I shook my head. I..I didn't know. "She…she's somewhere in the woods, we got s-separated and and I don't know!" Croy growled in frustration and punched the wall, creating a hole. "Damn it!" I flinched, thinking he was mad at me since I didn't know where Onee-chan was. Carla noticed and hugged me, her tail around my neck.

"Ne, it's ok Wendy, he's not mad at you, he's just worried about Lucy-san is all. We all are." Grandeeney-chan kneeled in front of me and opened her arms to me. I hugged her hard, crying into her shoulder. She shssed me and said comforting words, she brushed my hair on the back of my head with her fingers trying to calm me down. We were wasting time! We had to go get Onee-chan! I released myself from her hold and wiped my eyes. "We have to go save Onee-chan! She's hurting, I just know it!" Haruki got some flashlights from the closet beside the door and handed them out to each one us.

"Alright people, our main goal right now is to find Lucy, if or when you find her just yell you found her. I would give out flares, but we don't have time. Now, lets go." We all rushed out the door and into the field. The lightning bugs were gone and the field was empty. No living thing was out tonight like they were a few hours ago. I looked around me; every one had expressions of worry plastered onto their faces. I couldn't help but feel guilty, it could have been my fault the Onee-chan was lost and hurt, I wasn't paying attention.

I looked over to Croy to see tears in his eyes, he was worried about Onee-chan a lot, I could tell. I huffed and looked in front of me, I had to focus, and I'm the only one who can really help us since I know where we were and where I ended up in the woods. Even though Croy and the rest of the dragons could probably sniff her out, I doubt that whatever has her would let it be that easy to find her. I shook my head, ridding myself of the dark thoughts in my head. We had to find Onee-chan, we just had too!

**Ha! Cliffhanger huh? Well….I tried to do a cliffhanger, I don't know if it turned out like one but anyways, pleaseeee review, I need opinions! Do you like this, do you not like this what, I need to know. Should I try this, refine that, I don't know, because no body will tell me, so pleasseeee review. Thank you for those who do review though, warms my heart to know you take the time and write me a review ****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there peeps, I have chapter 9 right here so I hope you enjoy and review! Thanks!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, only my OCs**

We heard shouts behind us so we turned around. Levy and Gajeel were making there way to us. Levy was putting her coat on while running, her face etched in worry with Gajeel running beside her. "Wendy-chan! Wendy-chan! What happened?" I stop running. "Guys wait! Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun are coming with us!" Croy was the last person to actually stop moving. He stared into the distance some time, thinking about what to do. He sighed loudly before turning around and walking back to us. His fists were shut and squeezing so tightly that trickles of blood were running down his knuckles.

Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun finally made it to us, they panted for sometime, trying to get there breathing under control. "What-what happened? W-We heard yelling and then the doors shut."

"Onee-chan is gone. She disappeared when we were in the woods, it's all my f-fault." Levy looked over at me with a saddened expression and reached out for me. She hugged me and rubbed my head trying to comfort me. In the distance another yell shouted. "Hey! Hold on a sec!" We turned to see a head of pink hair coming up on us.

It probably wasn't the best idea for Natsu to come along, but I knew he cared for Onee-chan and wouldn't try to hurt her…I hope. He stopped beside Gajeel panting, trying to catch his breath. I heard a small growl of sorts and looked to Croy who was glaring daggers at Natsu. If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead a hundred times over.

Levy decided to answer for us. "Lu-chan went missing when she was out with Wendy-chan, so we're going to find her." Natsu let the information sink in a little, I did notice his eyes widened a good bit in shock. "Well then lets go! We've gotta find her!"

"That's what we were doing until some stragglers decided to join the gang." Croys voice left no room for any remarks after that. It was sounded like razors in the air to be honest. I had never seen Croy like this before. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Croy but didn't say anything, he knew just as much as us that fighting wasn't going to find Onee-chan any faster. "Lets go, we've wasted too much time already as it is." Croy turned and started running again. We all looked a each other before taking off after him.

Lucys P.O.V

'I didn't sign up for this shit!' I dodged another wave of black magic aimed at me. My body was covered in blood and bruises, and a couple of leaves that decided to stick to me whenever I hit a tree, pesky little things. "You are going to have to do better than that Miss Lucy!" He disappeared. Now, you may be wondering, why doesn't she just run away right now since he disappeared? Well, there is some type of barrier covering the surrounding area…and it shocks you. 'Kami I have to stop talking to people that aren't there.'

A black mass appeared in front of me and threw a punch to my face. I dodged it thank Kami and threw a punch to his torso. It hit…but it didn't do anything. He threw another punch at me and I dodged but unfortunately I didn't see the kick from my right coming at me. I flew towards the ground but righted myself in the air and landed on my feet. 'Thank kami for those lessons I had Croy teach me.' He threw at me what I think were knifes so I rolled to my right and took one that landed in front of me and threw it back at him.

Yes it hit him bur of course it did nothing. It just lodged into his stomach and fell out; there was no blood or any cringe of pain after that. I was staring to get frustrated. I didn't want to use my nature release until there was no other option and hand-to-hand combat was still an option on the table. He charged me and threw his fist at me, I dunked and twirled, having my foot hit him in the knee. His knee gave out and he was falling, so I threw a punch under his chin and watched him fly backwards. Blood was pouring out of his mouth, making me wonder if he bit his tongue off. 'Yes finally! He's hurt!'

I was getting better at this hand-to-hand combat thing now; I was feeling much stronger and more confident whenever I made him injured. I charged this time and delivered a punch to the left side of his face, I got cocky and tried another to his right. He dodged the punch and spun around, backhanding me. I hit the ground hard, coughing up some blood. I saw a foot coming at me and rolled away. His foot hit the ground and caused a crater. 'Well shit.'

My hands were in the grass so I could feel it calling to me, wanting me to use it so it could help me. I had this weird connection with the earth, like I could understand it. 'Hand to hand combat isn't working out anymore, so I guess nature release it is.' I sent a pulse of energy into the ground and tried to concentrate. The man must have been observing me because he wasn't trying to kill me right now.

I tried to feel the nature around me, tried to move it. The grass grew considerably around me but that wasn't good enough. I could feel the roots of the trees in the ground around me starting to move, I got it. I opened my eyes and stood up. I settled my hands in front of me and took deep breaths. Moving my hands in a circular motion over and over again, I could feel the roots surfacing and twirling like my hands were doing. It was really a site to see. I felt energy move through my body, making me feel like I could do anything.

The roots gathered around me like dogs kinda, waiting for my order. This had never really happened before, usually it was me controlling the roots every movement, but now it was like I gave them life or something. I smirked at the man. 'This could really work in my favor.' I pointed to him. "Sick'em boys." That was like the most epic thing I have ever said, like I kid you not that was awesome…. anyways. The roots shot out and forward towards the man. They grabbed him around his ankles and hands, trying to pull him to the ground. He tried to fend them off, hints the word tried, but failed miserably in doing so.

A root behind him launched at him and wrapped around his neck, not enough to kill him but to make him stay. They were now constricting most of his body so he fell to the ground helpless. I walked over to him and straddled his torso. 'Pay back time.' Normally, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone, but this man has caused me way too much trouble already. I punched him on the right cheek and then the left a couple times. My knuckles were bleeding and stung. He wasn't fighting back and he wasn't showing any emotion. It made me feel like I was just punching a dummy and not a real person.

I grabbed his face in my hand hard and made him look at me, his ruby red eyes just starring at me. "Now, where is Wendy?" He only blinked at me which made me even angrier. I punched him again and again, making the roots constrict even harder. "Where is Wendy!" He still didn't answer. If he kept this up I might just kill him. Obviously punching him wasn't working so I focused on my roots and what I could do with them. I concentrated; I could feel his energy under my roots and thought up a plan. What if I sucked his energy out? I smiled to myself.

I started off by trying to pull his energy. He must have felt the tug because his eyes widened some and an emotion poured into his red eyes, fear. I pulled harder until I felt the energy start to seep out of him. Now, I didn't want this energy in me, so I had to think of a way to put it in something that it couldn't hurt. Putting it in my roots was out of the question that was just cruel. While I was thinking I felt this burst of power from him, it felt like death. My roots looked like they were heating up and a black light was trying to fight its way through them. The black light erupted from him, sending my roots and I flying into the air backwards.

I didn't have the energy to right myself in the air so I just flew backward. My back hit a tree hard. I felt my air leave me, I'm pretty sure I felt a couple ribs snap on that one. A scream made its way out of my throat but sounded more like a violent wheeze than anything else. Blood rose up in my throat and I spit it out. The taste of iron still in my mouth as more blood came up through my throat.

A rough hand grabbed my face and hoisted me up till I was off the ground and facing him. He looked like he hadn't been touched at all, he had no cuts or blood or bruising, all my hard work to try to hurt him gone. His hand flew into my stomach, breaking more ribs and hurting the ones that already were broken. A scream erupted from my mouth but I had to stop the scream since it hurt my ribs too much.

Another punch hit me square in the jaw. I heard a pop but I could still move my jaw so he didn't break it thank Kami. He did grab it again though, which hurt like hell. Pain shot throughout my whole body. My lower back which was pushed up into a nub in the tree was sending searing pain throughout my back, like razors blades where having their fun in cutting my back to pieces. I raised my hands and grabbed his arm weakly, trying to loosen up the grip he had on my face. He didn't budge but he did move his thumb some. I saw an opportunity and went for it. My mouth clamed down on his thumb hard. My jaw was now hurting so much it felt like it was broken.

He beat on my head with his free hand; I'm surprised I haven't got a concussion yet. I just bit down harder and harder until I heard a sickening crack and tasted blood. I instantly threw up but all that came up was blood. I'm sure you would too if you bit a mans thumb off and hand it just chilling in your mouth. I hit the ground hard on my knees making my left hip bone pop violently. While he was whining over his thumb I touched the tree, finding its energy. I willed the branches to move and bend. I felt something touch my shoulder and looked behind me, there they were, the tree branches hanging behind me, waiting for my order. If they hand tongues I would have sworn they were dogs.

I couldn't really speak so I only got one word out to them. "Stab." They seemed to understand what I meant and lurched forward to the man, intent on stabbing him. They did exactly what I asked and went straight through the man. Apparently my nature release was the only thing that really hurt the guy, because he started hacking up blood left and right. His legs were shaky and his hands weren't gripping the branches with as much strength as he was my face.

But then, he seemed to smile and disappear. My branches were looking for him like dogs looking for their ball. They didn't have to look far though. I felt a presence behind me and knew who it was, so with a new found burst of energy I rolled on my back and sent my foot towards him. I kicked him right in the jaw and sent him flying to the ground. I reached out a grabbed his wrist and pulled with all my might. I twisted my body and threw him straight into a tree near me head first. His neck snapped loudly, but I wasn't done, I had to make sure he was down and out for the count. I bent down and grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him up to his feet and kneed him in the stomach. I grabbed the front of his shirt before he could fall backward and punched him in the temple and threw an open palm into his throat.

My ribs were screaming at me to stop and my lungs were begging me to rest but I had to fight through the pain. I grabbed his shoulders and brought down his face, successfully kneeing him in the cheek. I sent my elbow to his right cheek and kneed him on the left cheek when he started to fall. 'Man, kneeing someone is fun.' I twisted around and sent a kick to his face, sending him tumbling down to the ground. I was breathing hard and my sides were in agonizing pain from all the movement I had been doing.

I guess it caught up to me and it was like blood was just pouring out of my mouth. I felt a rough hand grab the back of my neck and push me face down onto the ground. My eyes widened. "There's no way!" He couldn't still be up and moving from the beat down I just gave him! It was impossible! I felt him sitting on my back which was really making me uncomfortable considering my ribs were now pressed up against the hard ground.

"Well hot damn Miss Lucy, you sure are a trouble maker. I didn't think you could do that much damage to me." I was surprised to hear his voice considering he hadn't talked the entire fight except once. I actually thought that him biting his tongue made him unable to speak. "I guess I underestimated you didn't I?" Anger boiled up in me. "You got that right you damned ba-" His hot breath touched my ear and sent shivers up my spine. "Such a foul mouth for a such a beautiful woman. You should learn to use a respectful tone with someone of higher authority than yourself." It kinda sickened me to think that his mouth was so close to touching my skin. He pushed my head further into the dirt and softly touched my cheek. "Such a shame that you're going to die soon, if you weren't destined to die I might just take you for myself ne?"

His hot breath hit my face while he talked. His hand touched my shoulder gently and his thumb traced circles in my skin. This wasn't right; it didn't feel right in my mind but my damn hormones were making my body respond to the touches. Goose bumps rose onto my skin and I literally just wanted to kill myself right then and there. 'Why me Kami? What did I do to you to deserve this?'

He seemed to notice and smiled, it was a little difficult to tell since half of my face was buried into the ground. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises Miss Lucy?" I bit my lip, trying to hold myself back from cussing up this guys world. I tried to move my feet, maybe give him a little surprise to the back of his head, but they were strapped down…when did that happen? My hands were out of the question since his knees were digging into them. I was helpless and out of options. His cold lips touched the back of my neck sending a tingling sensation all over my body and I shivered.

I felt sick thinking of how I was responding to this, he wasn't Croy and he would never be Croy, I should be thrashing around trying to get out of his hold but I wasn't…why wasn't I? He kissed my cheek softly and leaned back. "A parting gift from me to you Miss Lucy." I tried my best to look up while I was a gust of wind came and knocked his hood back, revealing his face. It was hard to tell in moonlight but from what I could see he was maybe a couple years older then me. He had sharp features and his skin was pale but not to pale. He had red spiky hair that stood up every direction and two bangs framing the sides of his face that were tied with a string at the bottom.

All in all he was pretty handsome. 'Dang it Lucy, stop ogling the dude that tried to kill you would ya?' I averted my eyes and heard shouts in the distance. He must have heard them too because he focused his gaze to where they were coming from. "I hate to cut our moment short again but it seems I must be off, I hope you enjoy the gift I left for you Miss Lucy." The weight on my back lifted and the restraints around my legs were gone. The pain came rushing back to my ribs and lungs so I pushed myself onto my back and heard another crack and screamed.

Blood was leaking out of my mouth now and my breaths came out as shallow wheezes. For some reason when he touched me my pain numbed quite a bit, kinda made me want him to come back and numb the pain again. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and tried to think of a way to get my friends attention. I tried yelling, ha yea, didn't work out. All that happened was blood flowing over the edges of my mouth and my ribs screaming in pain.

I panicked some when all the blood came out, at that point I could hardly breath and blood filling up in my throat was just making my breathing even worse. I pushed and spit out most of the blood and took a big gulp of air but immediately regretted that decision when my ribs screamed in pain.

I tried to calm myself down. My mouth was dry and scratchy from screaming so much. The only fluids I had to soothe my aching throat was my own blood, so I started swallowing my blood back down my throat. I almost threw up several times from the taste and just the thought but it was all I had.

After a couple swallows my throat was feeling somewhat better, it wasn't dry which felt much better but it still itched and was scratchy. I coughed from the scratchiness and took my hand away from my mouth, It was soaked in blood. I honestly didn't know a human could loosed this much blood and still be alive.

The shouts started again and they were closer this time, but I didn't have a way to signal to them that I was over here. Then one of my roots slithered over to me and nudged my hand. I couldn't really move my head so I looked over to it and smiled softly. Like I said, it was a dog just in root form. I couldn't speak either so I put my hand on the root and tried to will my thoughts into it. It apparently understood me because it slithered off into the direction my friends were.

All I could do now was wait and look at the sky. The stars shinned bright and twinkled, like they were waving to me to say hi…or maybe bye. I waited some time before my root came back to me and snuggled into my side, poor soul. I felt footsteps coming my way. I smiled. "Good…boy." The roots just nudged my hand softly in response to my compliment. I didn't know how I was still awake when they finally got to me.

"Onee-chan!" A small figure rushed to my side and sat there beside me crying over me. I could feel her tears on my face. 'She's ok, she's safe.' If I was to die right now, I would die happy, Wendy-chan was safe. I wanted to tell her how I was sorry and that I missed her in the couple hours she was gone. She just sat there and held my face in her lap crying. I felt more footsteps rushing to me. I'm pretty sure it was Croy who kneeled down to my left. "Oh Kami Luce." Yep, that's my Croy.

He took my hand gently and I squeezed his hand oh so lightly to tell him I was ok. He felt it and then came the tears. "Oh Kami Luce I'm so sorry." I wanted to tell him it was all right, to comfort him, but I couldn't. I don't know which was worse, seeing Croy like this or not being able to comfort him. More people came around me, I noticed Mizuchi who started to try to help me with her water since she knew Wendy was too worried to even move right now. I noticed Levy-chan beside her, giving Mizuchi directions from a book she had with her on how to properly treat my wounds.

I saw Haruki standing above Croy, his face red in anger. I guess he figured out who did this to me. I saw Gajeel standing behind Levy-chan looking at my body and crying silently. I would tease him about it later but I felt as if this was too important to tease him about it. And then I noticed Natsu kneeled down to the right of me beside Wendy. His face stricken with fear and worry, seeing his face like that made me feel guilty for leaving him, for pushing him away, for hurting him. He wasn't supposed to be frowning; he was supposed to have his big goofy smile plastered on his face like he usually does.

He was supposed to be yelling 'I'm all fired up!' and charge head on into something unknown like he usually does. I inwardly sighed, all I've done is create chaos and hurt to the people I love and care about. I couldn't help but think that maybe it would have been better if I had just died tonight. My eyelids got heavy and started to droop over my eyes.

I heard Croy beside me, yelling at me to stay awake and if I don't I may die…well maybe I did want to die, see if I could escape all this stuff in my life. But then I thought of what Wendy-chan would think of me if I just let myself die, and everyone else's reaction. They would all be mad at me and be hurt; I would just be hurting them even more if I died. No, I couldn't die, not yet anyways.

I still felt sleepy though, so I decided I would just take a small nap and wake up when I did, I wouldn't die, just sleep. So I allowed my eyelids to shut and let everything just go black and float away. The sounds got softer until they were gone and the hard ground under me seemingly vanished. And then, I felt nothing.

**Welp, there ya have it, that's the end of chapter 9, I thank you for reading it. Please…Please, review; like I'm begging here, I need reviews, I'm not kidding. I have no idea if you guys like it or if you don't. So please Review for me, all ya get to do is just type in good or bad if you want to, that's all I'm asking for. Thanks! Happs out!**


End file.
